New world to discover
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Marley is adopted into the Miller family in New York. When she turned 17 her parents told her the truth, that she is adopted. Her world was about to change for the worse, she went home from a party and found her parents dead, by the hand of demons, that was when she met Jace, Alec and Izzy. Then 1 year later she lives at the New York institute.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Marley Miller is living a peace full life, until she turned 17 years old. Then it was later that year when it all begun._

Marley was walking home from her last day of school, she had her graduation in a few days. Also she skipped a year from her class. Then she arrived home and saw her parents siting there on the couch, clearly waiting for her. "Mom, dad, what's going on?" She asked to her parents.

"We have something to tell you, sweetie." Her mother replied to her.

Then Marley walked to the couch and she sat on it. "What is it?" She asked worried as she looked at them.

"You are adopted." Her father replied to her.

Marley stood up and exploded on her parents. "What?! That not possible, you are lying to me!" Her teared up. "You are lying."

"No, we are not lying, we are telling you the truth." Mrs. Miller said to her daughter.

Marley had her tears flowed on her face. "I don't believe you!"

Mr. Miller stood also up and said to her. "Calm down, a bit." He looked at her. "We are really telling you the truth, we are very sorry that we couldn't tell you, it always very hard on us to tell you this."

"Then why telling me this now?" Marley asked confused as she had also calmed down a little bit.

"We had to tell someday and that day is now." Mrs. Miller explained it to her.

"Well, what happened? How am I adopted into your family?" Marley asked as she wanted answers.

"We have adopted you in a children's home." Mrs. Miller replied to her. "You were just a baby, when we adopted you, Marley."

"We always wanted a child, but we couldn't get on our own that was when we came to a children home." Mr. Miller explained to Marley.

Mrs. Miller explained further. "We saw you lying there in cot as then we fell instantly in love with you, that how you came to us."

"But what about my parents?" Marley asked to them as then she sees their faces. "I mean my biological parents."

"Well, from you father was not trance off him and about your mother, she was the one who brought you to the children's home." Mrs. Miller replied to her. "That's what we had heard from the children's home."

"I don't understand, why did she gave me up?" Marley asked to them as she looked at them.

"We don't know." Mr. Miller replied to her.

"All we know that is that we have you." Mrs. Miller also replied to her as then she grabbed her daughter hand. "I know it's much information."

"I'm progressing." Marley said to her mother as then she stood up again and she looked at them. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Sleep well." Her parents chorused.

* * *

A few days later, after her graduation, she went to a party for all who were graduated from school, it was a house party form a friend of hers. Her name is Alicia, they are best friends. Marley danced with her and some other people from graduation, but they were 1 year older than her. Then it was a few hours later as her parents wanted her home at 11 o'clock. By the party she had 1 or 2 drinks from her best friend Alicia.

Now she is underway home to her parents. Then later she arrived home as then she hears whispers from unknown people, she hears them in the living room. Marley doesn't think as she grabbed an umbrella and walked to the living room. As she walked the whispers came clearer now as she can hear what they are saying.

"Come on, Jace, we shouldn't even be in this house, look at what happened." A boy said.

"Alec is right, we need to go." The girl said, clearly had a sad voice.

Then Marley hears another boy. "There is another demon here as it killed these mundane's."

Before the strangers could looking for the demon as she spoke about it, Marley stepped inside the room and saw the horrific scene from her now dead parents lying on the ground as she let a scream as then they heard her and looked at her as she cried it out.

Then she quiet down as she rushed over to her parents, but she was blocked the girl. "Hey." She said to her as Marley looked at the girl. "Hey, don't come any nearer them."

"What?! Why?" Marley asked confused.

"The demon that killed them, could have left a mark that could affect others like you." She replied to her as she was still blocking her.

"Demons, really, are you the super police." Marley remarked sarcastic. "I just saw my parents lying dead on the ground and you are telling me that it was a demon!"

Just the demon came into the room and attacked them as they defended her while the demon came at her. Then the demon had exemption and attacked her as she used her umbrella to attack it, she hit it and it backed away again as the others used their swords or a bow to get rid of it, it missed. Then the blonde used his sword to attack the demon, he waved his sword and he hit in the stomach from the demon as it disintegrated.

"I believe you." Marley breathed out. "It's a freaking demon." They looked at her as then Marley asked to them as she also looked at them, shocked. "What are you guys?"

"We are shadowhunters." The girl replied to her.

"What is that?" Marley asked confused.

"Shadowhunters are half angel and half human." The blonde boy replied to her.

Then the darker brown haired boy said to them. "We need to get back to the institute and inform the clave about this mission the girl."

"So the girl is coming with us?" The girl asked to him.

"She have to, she can see the demon as we did." He replied to her.

"Uh, I have a name and it's not girl." Marley said to them. "And I'm not coming with you all, because I have to call the police about this."

"No, you won't, the institute will handle this." The dark haired boy said to her.

"No, you will not!" Marley protested. "I will not leave my parents to some club you all go to or whatever you guys go to."

"I'm not going to argue with the girl." The dark haired boy said to the blonde boy.

"I'm right here and I will not go with you all, sorry." Marley said to them. "There is as much I believe and I believe that you all crazy with the shadowhunters and the demons, that next vampires are real as the werewolf and the witches and warlocks and there are also fairies and the super villain that is running around that you all need to get rid of." She rattled about, from the shock.

"That the first thing that you said that actually makes sense." The blonde said sarcastic to her.

"Well, apart from the super villain in all of this." The girl said to her. Marley nodded at them as she sees their faces and she believes them.

"Okay." Marley said to them as they looked relieved. "But, are you names? I'm not going anywhere, if I don't you names!" Then they sighed heavily as she could literally see what they are thinking.

"Well, I'm Izzy, this is my brother Alec and this is Jace." The girl, Izzy introduced herself and the boys to her.

"Well, I'm Marley." Marley also introduced herself.

"Well, now we have introduced ourselves, can we go back to the institute?" Alec complained.

"But what will happened to my parents?" Marley asked to them.

"The institute will handle it." Alec replied to her.

"And then what?" Marley asked to him as she looked at him worried.

"Then you can have your funeral for your parents." Jace replied to her.

"If they do that." Alec said to her.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Marley asked to him as she was getting angry.

Then Izzy looked at her. "No he doesn't mean that, you parents need to be cleared and then you can have your funeral for them, but there is a catch, the funeral will be at the institute."

Marley nodded to her. "I understand."

"Good, then we need to leave now." Alec said to her.

"But what about here?" Marley asked to him. "The police will noticed this."

"We can glamour it." Jace replied to her. "So the police don't see this as we report back and let the institute handle it."

"Okay, I can respect that." Marley said to him.

"Then we can go?" Alec asked to them all.

"Yes." Jace replied to him as Marley nodded to him.

Then they leave the house as Jace had glamour the house.

* * *

Later, they arrived that the institute as they reported back and introduced the girl, Marley. They had told to the leader of the institute of what at the mission and Marley. Then they wanted to test her as she had told the leader of the institute that she was adopted into the Miller family, to see if she a shadow hunter. Then Jace had his stele ready as then he said to her. "This can hurt."

Marley nodded to him. "I'm ready."

Then Jace used his stele on her arm, then a rune came on her arm as the others watched her and Jace as the rune is now fully on her arm, they are surprised that she survived the rune. Then they wanted her to pick up a seraph blade. Then she picked the seraph blade up and it started to light up. They stood there in awe as Marley held the blade in her hand. Then the leader stepped forwards to her. "Well, it seems that you are a shadowhunter."

Marley stood there shocked. "I'm a shadowhunter." Then she looked at Jace, Alec and Izzy. "Just like you guys."

"Yes, indeed." Jace said to her as Izzy nodded to her and Alec stood there in his manner.

Then the leader turned to look at Marley. "Welcome to the institute."

Marley nodded to the leader. "Thank you."

* * *

A few days later her parents were cleared and she had then also her parents' funeral. It was then she let her tears flow down her cheeks as she mourned for her parents. The funeral was beautiful to see, it everything Marley wished to her parents funeral, it was simple and beautifully. Like her parents. After the funeral, Marley was found in her room. Then Izzy walked into her room. "Are you okay?" She asked to her.

"I will be." Marley replied to her.

Then it was time to mourn for her parents as she wanted to find her biological parents.


	2. The Mortal Cup (Pilot)

A year later, Marley had permission to go on her first mission with Jace, Alec and Izzy. She worked hard to get there after losing her parents, but had no sign of her biological parents. Now Izzy and Marley were friends as also she was friends with Alec and Jace. She and Izzy were tying some wigs to wear as Izzy has found one, she found a white wig as for Marley, she couldn't find a wig to hear, so she didn't. Then there was a knock on the door as they hear Alec. "Isabelle, Marley, let's go."

Izzy opened the door as she greeted her brother. "Hey, there, big bro." Then she walked out of the room as Marley followed her.

Then she also greeted him. "Hey, Alec."

"Hey." He said to her as then he looked at his sister. "Really?" He asked to her as he basically pointed at the wig as they began to walk.

"What can I say? Demons dig blondes." Izzy replied to him.

"It's white." Marley muttered.

"Of course they do, but that's white." Alec said as he agreed with Marley.

"Platinum. And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?" Izzy asked to her brother.

"You're plenty distracting on your own." Alec replied to her while they walked.

"So, be yourself." Marley interrupted them.

"Is that what you're trying to say?" Izzy asked as she agreed with Marley.

"Never mind." Alec replied to her as they came into a room where Jace also was there. Then he looked at them both. "You both are looking good, let's go."

"We're ready, Jace." Marley called to him as they walked forwards to him.

"Nice choice, Izzy. Demons dig blondes." Jace said to Izzy as he did something on a big screen.

"Told you." Izzy said to her brother.

"It's platinum." Alec comment.

"All right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." Jace explained to them.

"Why do they want blood?" Marley asked.

"Isn't that vampire territory?" Alec also asked to him.

"I don't know, Marley, Alec." Jace replied to them. "Lazy vampires, maybe?"

"There must be something special about their blood." Izzy replied to him as they walked to the part of the room, where the weapons are.

"What could be special about mundane blood?" Alec asked to her.

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Izzy replied to him as they were to the part of the room as Jace gave them their weapons.

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for." Jace said to them all as then they walked further.

"So, you don't think they're acting on their own?" Marley asked to him.

"No, they're not exactly creative thinkers, they're shapeshifters." Alec replied to her.

Then they arrived by another big screen, to see face on it as Jace said to them. "This is what our target looks like."

"For now." Izzy said to them as they looked at it.

"Great. I'll get approval for the mission." Alec said to them.

"Come on, Alec." Jace said to him as then they walked further. "By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons." They walked into a hallway.

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them." Izzy said to them as she smirked.

"I agree." Marley said to them while they walked to the end of hallway.

They were ready for the mission.

* * *

The four of them are following the shapeshifter as they see it walked into a club. Then Jace bumped into a girl as Marley walked forwards as then she didn't noticed Jace coming to her, then she turned around to Jace walking to a girl as she walked to him as the girl asked to him. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?"

"You can see me?" Jace asked as then he noticed Marley next to him. "Us?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." The girl said to him as then she also noticed Marley next to him.

"You have the Sight." Marley replied to her as she sees that the two mundanes didn't see them.

"Wait, the what?" The girl asked confused.

"How can I not know who you are?" Jace asked back to her.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?" The girl asked also back to him.

Then Alec called for them. "Jace! Marley!" Then they turned around and went inside of the club.

* * *

Then the four of them followed a woman from earlier in the twenties as then they followed her till the end of the club as they entered as Jace looked around him as then he closed the curtains behind him. Then he looked at Izzy. "Izzy." He said to her as she nodded and she walked to a table and she stepped on it as then she took off her jacket and her wig, to reveal her long black hair as then she danced for them. Then Jace walked to the demon in disguise and he whispered in her ear. "I hear you've been peddling mundane blood."

"Why? Are you looking to score?" The demon in disguise asked to him.

"I'm not." Jace turned her around her let her face him. "But you're gonna tell me who is." He said to the shapeshifter demon.

"Well, you're outnumbered here." She said to him.

"Oh, I like our odds." Jace said to her as then he warned her as he have his seraph sword in his hand. "Last chance."

Then they hear a voice. "Watch out!" It was a girl as she pushed the shapeshifter out of the way.

"Careful!" Jace warned her as he pushed her out of the way. Then the fight began, Izzy beat some guys as then she used her whip to crap one on the shapeshifters around the neck and let it disintegrate as then Jace killed the shapeshifter they were after. Then there were more demons coming their way as then Alec killed also one of them.

Then Marley looked at the girl as she helped her to get up as she asked. "Are you hurt?" But there wasn't time to answer as a demon came to her as then she fight it and not later killer it.

Then Jace had dropped his seraph sword in a fight as he struggled. Then the girl picked his seraph sword up and accidently killed the demon as then Jace called to Alec as he basically pointed at the seraph sword. "Alec!" Then Alec throws his seraph sword to Jace and he killed it as then he throws it back.

Then there was only one demon left as Jace grabbed his seraph sword back as then he and Alec killed both the last demon. Then Marley comment. "Well, that was one well of a fight." As then they nodded to her and goes back to the institute.

* * *

Not much later they all arrived to the institute. Then Marley announced to them. "I'm going to go to bed." The others nodded to her as she walked to her room and changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Then the next day, Marley was getting of bed as then she was getting dressed and went out of her room for breakfast as then she sees Izzy and Alec. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"Good." Izzy replied to her.

Then Alec huffed. "There is a mundane in the institute."

"A what?!" Marley exclaimed. "How did a mundane get here?"

"Jace, brought her here, she attacked by a Ravener demon, a shapeshifter. She got demon venom in her and he got her healed up as she now resting in the hospital room." Izzy explained it to her.

"So, she is asleep then?" Marley asked to her as she looked curiously.

"Yes." Izzy replied to her.

"And Jace is with her at the moment?" Marley asked curious as then she grabbed a sandwich.

"What are you jealous?" Izzy asked as she looked at her as then Alec went tense, but neither of them seem to notice it.

"No." Marley replied quickly. "I have no interest in Jace."

Izzy smirked secretly. "Then in who?" She asked to her.

"No one." Marley replied to her.

Then Alec decided to leave. "I'm going." He announced, then he walked out of the room, but before he could really leave Marley asked something to him.

"Can we train later?"

He nodded to her. "Okay, then I will see you later."

"Okay, later." Marley said to him as then he walked out of the room.

Then Izzy looked at her, with a knowing look. "Not interested in no one, huh!"

"I meant when I said, I'm not interested in no one." Marley said to her as she eat a bite from her sandwich.

"Right." Izzy laughed at that.

"I mean it." Marley defended herself. "Besides I think your brother is interested in another."

"I know." Izzy said to her. "I just like to mess with you."

"Okay." Marley said smiling.

"I'm also going, see you later." Izzy said to her.

"Later." Marley said to her as she watched Izzy walked also out of the room and left Marley with her sandwich.

* * *

Then later, Marley and Alec were in the training room. Marley had to improve her martial arts without a seraph sword or knife.

"Ready to begin?" Alec asked to her as he was ready for a fight.

"Yeah." Marley said as she had her hair into a pony tail. She was also ready for a fight.

Then Alec attacked her as she blocked him. Then he kicked her as she also blocked that as then she saw an option and she slammed him into his arm. Alec backed away from her as he had hurt his arm. Then Marley looked in shock that she had actually hurt him.

"That hurt." Alec moaned from the pain in his arm.

"Oops, sorry, Alec." Marley said to him as she looked at him.

Then Alec face changed from pain into determined as he kicked her into the ground. "Never let you guard down." He said as he looked down at her.

Then Marley kicked him in a place for men, where hurt the most as he fell also on the ground. "Well, you shouldn't do that either."

Then they both burst into laughter. Then a few minutes later, after their laughter, they got up while they helped each other, they didn't noticed that Izzy was looking at them, as then then walked out of room as Izzy was then long gone. Then Marley turned to look at Alec. "I'm going to hump into the shower, I will see you later."

Alec nodded to her. "Yeah, see you later."

Then Marley walked away from Alec as then she walked to her room and she went into the shower. Then later she went out of the shower and she changed herself into some clothes, she put on a sweater, trousers, socks and shoes.

* * *

Then much later as it was almost evening, Marley and Izzy went to look at the mundane, named Clary Fray, Jace had told them what her name was. Then they arrived in the hospital room as they went to sit down on Clary's bed as they looked at her. Then suddenly she woke up as then she sat up straight while she head-butted Izzy as she exclaimed. "Ow."

Clary moved a little backwards as then she looked at Marley and Izzy. "Wait, I don't know who you…"

"I'm Isabelle and this Marley." Izzy pointed at Marley as she held her up and waved a little. Then she looked curious at Clary, who was looking confused at them. "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said confused as then she asked to them. "Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" Marley asked back to her as she looked at her.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." Clary replied to her.

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your life"?" Izzy asked to her as then Clary didn't had the time to reply to her as then the boys walked inside on the room.

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." Alec stated, when he and Jace went into the room.

Clary looked at them as she asked. "Where is "here" exactly?" They didn't reply to her.

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace said to him, completely ignoring Clary.

"How do you know that?" Alec asked as he was getting frustrated.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it, exactly like a year ago with Marley." Jace replied to him. "Look, Isabelle, Marley, can you…" They caught up his meaning at they stood up, then Jace sat down as he introduced himself. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"I'm, uh…" Clary began to say as then she was interrupted.

Jace finished. "Clary Fray, we know who you are." He looked at her.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked to them all.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Jace replied to him.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec stated to them all.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace said to him.

Then Izzy spoke up as she looked at her brother. "My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you, too. But this…" Alec started to say as then he was interrupted by Jace.

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace looked up at his parabatei. "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?"

"What is with you?" Alec asked to him as then Jace didn't answer, then he looked at Marley and Izzy. "Really, no, what is with him?"

"Walk with us, big brother." Izzy grabbed him by his arm as Marley stood next to her. "We'll explain it to you." Then the three of them walked out to room.

Then Alec complained, while walked throughout the hallway. "We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters."

"There is now." Izzy said to him.

"Hey, look at me." Marley pointed at herself.

"You don't find that strange?" Alec asked them both.

"No, like I said, look at me!" Marley replied to him.

Then Izzy looked at him. "What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." She also replied to him. "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself."

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission." Alec said to them. "We never found out who's buying the blood." He looked at them. "That was our one job." Then he walked away from them as he was with the situation.

"Well, that was a good conversation." Marley comment, sarcastically.

Izzy bowed her head as then Marley looked at her and went to hug her. "I know."

Then not much later, Jace and Clary brought a mundane into the institute.


	3. The Descent Into Hell Isnt Easy

Izzy, Marley and Alec, went down to the main room as then they see Jace, Clary and some boy, they were looking at the screen as then Alec asked to Jace. "What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?"

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Jace replied to Alec.

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother." Clary explained it to him.

Then the boy looked at them as he asked. "What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?"

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt." Jace explained it to the boy. "A lot of Shadowhunters got killed including my father."

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec finished the explaining.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary asked to them.

Then Marley decided to speak up. "Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Clary replied to her. "And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm… There's got to be someone out there who can tell us." Then she explained to them all. "Why they've taken my mother."

"There is." Jace said to her as then he asked to her. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Clary replied to him.

Then they began to as the boy walked next to Clary, then Jace stopped them. He looked at the boy. "No, no, no. Not you."

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary argued to him.

"Yeah." The boy agreed with her.

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." Jace said as he looked at her.

"He's not my… I'm not, like…" Clary and the boy said on the same time as then the boy continued. "We're, uh, just friends."

"Best friends." Clary finished the awkward situation.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." The boy rattled about as then he finally what they are. "What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Izzy explained as she active her angelic rune so the boy could see what she meant.

"So hot." The boy said as then Jace coughed a little as then the boy said awkwardly. "The rune."

"Don't worry, Clary." Izzy said to her as then then she basically pointed at Marley. "We'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast."

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace comment.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Izzy said to him. "Please excuse my brother's lack of manners." She pointed at her brother, the she pointed at Marley. "This is Alec, Marley and I'm Isabelle." She held her arm out.

"Lewis." He grabbed her hand. "Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"

"See? Best friend's safe and sound here." Jace assured Clary.

"Jace, if anything happens to him…" Clary began to say as then she was interrupted.

The boy, Simon said to her. "Go on, I'll be fine. I think."

Then Clary looked at Jace. "Where are we going?" She asked to him.

"Training room." Jace replied as he pointed to her, where the training room is. Then she walked towards the room as then Jace turned to look at Simon. "Hey, uh don't eat the food. Dangerous."

"Jace, coming?" Clary called to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jace called back as then he walked away from them.

* * *

Simon waited for the girls to come back with the food, then not much later Izzy and Marley comes in with food and set it on the bed.

"So, um what happens to humans if they're runed?" Simon asked curiously.

"They usually die." Marley replied to him as she took a bite from her food. Then she continued. "Sometimes they go crazy."

"When that happens, we call them the Forsaken." Izzy finished Marley explaining. "Then we kill them."

"Right." Simon said as then he asked as he pointed at his neck. "So the rune on Clary's neck?"

"A healing rune. Jace used it to save her life." Izzy replied as she took also a bite from her food.

"So Jace knew she was a Shadowhunter?" Simon asked to them.

"He was almost certain." Izzy replied to him. Then he stood and wanted to away as then Izzy speed forwards and stopped him from going anywhere. "Where could you possibly be going?"

"To get Clary, to protect her from Jace." Simon replied to her as he walked back to the bed.

"And why would she need protection from Jace? He's the ultimate protector." Marley explained it to him.

"What makes Jace so special?" Simon asked to them.

"Fastest, strongest, fiercest." Izzy replied to him as she touched with her finger his face. "And hello, have you seen the guy?"

"Yeah, well, uh sorry I asked." Simon replied to her.

"Rest easy, hombre. Clary's in good hands." Izzy said to him as then she took another bite from the food as she sees Simon took with the fork into the food as she sees that as then she said to him. "Mmm, don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Good to know. Good to know." Simon said to her as then he asked to them. "So the Circle if they're as bad as they say they are, it's not good for Clary, is it?"

"It's not good for any of us." Izzy replied as Marley sighed.

* * *

Clary stood for the mirror as she looked at herself as she asked them, well more to Izzy. "This is the least revealing thing you have?"

"What? All the naughty bits are covered." Izzy replied to her as she looked at up and down as she looked at her in the face. "A little too much in my opinion."

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked as she turned to face them.

"Who?" Marley replied to her as she formed a clueless face.

"Kidding." Izzy said to her as she laughed a little. "He's in good hands with the boys."

"So, um you all are what, like, family?" Clary asked to them.

Then Izzy replied first. "Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing."

"Why would I care?" Clary asked as she huffed a bit.

"Because you do. Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side." Izzy explained it to her as she sat on her bed.

"I came a year ago in the institute, because my adopted parents were killed by demons and they immediately took me in their team or group you could say." Marley explained it to her. "I also grew up as a mundane like you." She motion to her.

"And she had a thing for Alec." Izzy quipped.

"I do not." Marley said to her as she looked annoyed.

Then Izzy looked at Clary. "You should see them, when they fight together of train together. They have a very good click." Clary laughed at that as Marley still looked annoyed. Then she stick her tongue out.

Then Clary told them something from herself. "A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school. And now…"

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Izzy asked to her.

"Was that the pep talk?" Clary asked back to her, confused.

"Basically. Clary Remember, you were born to do this." Izzy replied to her as she stands up. "No matter what has happened this is who you are."

"Not exactly feeling that." Clary said to her, feeling unsure.

"Yet." Marley said to her as she smiled at her.

"Okay, but now we just have to find Dot." Clary suggested.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Izzy said seriously to her.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" Clary asked sarcastically.

"Yes, she does." Marley replied to her. Then she walked away. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." Izzy said to Clary as she also walked away while she giggled. Then Clary followed her out of the room.

* * *

Then not much later, they were back in the main room from the institute as then Simon said to Clary as he put his jacket on. "Let's get out of here, just you and me. We can get Dot ourselves."

"Simon, there are demons out there, okay?" Clary was trying to convince Simon that the others could help. "Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?"

"I'm an Internet search away." Simon didn't like the idea. Then Izzy walked passed them as she put her hand on the wall. Then weapons came to emerge. Neither of them noticed it yet.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple." Clary argued to him.

"I bet you it's not that hard." Simon argued back.

Then Clary noticed the weapons as she exclaimed. "Whoa."

Then Jace walked to them as he slammed her hand away from the weapons. "No, Izzy."

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Izzy said to them as she noticed Alec coming as Marley laughed a little at that.

"I don't approve of this mission." Alec exclaimed as he arrived by them. "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises." Then he pointed at Clary.

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay?" Clary said to Alec as she feeling offended. "I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot."

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need." Jace said to Alec as he looked at him. "With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Izzy said to him as Marley nodded in agreement.

"Et tu, Izzy?" Alec comment to his sister as then he looked at Clary. "All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?"

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she…" Clary started to say as then she touched her necklace. She went into a trance.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked to her as she didn't get a reply from her.

Then Jace asked to her. "What is it?"

Then Clary went out of her trance as she looked at them all. "I, um Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is."

"Great. I'll drive." Simon said as he pulled out his car keys as then they all looked at him. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Then he looked at Jace as he asked to him. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me right?"

"Possibly." Jace replied sarcastically. Then he and others walked away from him.

"Wait am I gonna die?" Simon called after him as he didn't get a reply. He sighed as he followed them.

* * *

After a short to the club, they were in an alley. Clary walked fast as the other were behind her, then she stopped and grabbed her necklace. Then clary whispered her name. "Dot. Dot!" She took off.

Then Jace runs after her as he shouted. "Clary! Clary, stop!" he shouted at second time as Clary stopped with running, then Jace asked to her. "Where are you going?"

"Two men, Circle members the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!" Clary said as then she took off again, she went inside the club. "No." She touched her necklace again. "She was just trying to help me." Then she looked up the others, who had followed her inside the club. "Now, she's gone."

"Clary, I'm sorry." Simon said as he was trying to comport his friend.

"You don't understand. Dot's like my big sister." Clary said as she had teary eyes.

"It's not safe here." Alec said to them all. "We have to go back to the Institute right now."

"So, what now? Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up?" Clary asked to them all. "What about my memories? They can't just be gone?"

Then Jace suggested. "There is another option."

"Don't even…" Izzy started to protest.

"Absolutely not." Alec refused.

"No!" Marley exclaimed as she didn't like idea, that was coming.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." Jace said to them.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked as she wanted to know who they are.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace started to reply.

Then Izzy finished. "Who possess the ability to recover memories?"

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Alec added to then as Marley rolled with her eyes.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon comment.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Alec explained it to Jace. "There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision." Jace said to them as he looked at them all.

"You can't ask her to do this." Marley shook her head.

"She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared." Izzy added.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening." Clary said to them as neither of them replied. "That settles it."

"See? I told you she's one of us." Jace said as he and Clary were already walking away as they others followed.

* * *

A little while later they were in the City of Bones. They stepped out of the car as Simon comment. "Yeah, this place isn't creepy. Not at all."

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Izzy said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?" Simon snored. "I was born afraid which sounded a lot better in my head."

"Let's check it out." Alec said to them all.

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe." Jace said to Clary as the others walked away.

"Hey. If something goes wrong if something happens to her, that's on us." Alec looked at Jace. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like." Jace explained it to him. "And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray." Alec said to him seriously.

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're in this fight together. There's just one more of us." Jace to Alec as then he shouted to Clary. "Clary. Come on, it's all clear."

Then Clary walked to Jace as he held his hand out and she grabbed it as they walked away. Simon trailed a little behind as he saw them holding hands.

* * *

They were walking to the entrance from the silent brothers as Jace explained to her. "You have to understand, the Silent Brothers aren't like us."

"They lack your charm and superior people skills?" Clary asked to him.

"Yeah, most people do." Jace replied to her. "Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Clary comment.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die." Jace explained further to her.

"I take it back. That sounds level ten bad."

"Clary, you should know, the pain will be excruciating. You don't have to…" Jace started to say as Clary interrupted him.

"I'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes." Clary said determined. "I have to get my mom back. I can't I won't lose her."

"You won't. We won't." Jace reassured her.

Then they arrived by the entrance from the silent brothers as clary stared at it. "I can do this."

"Yeah, you can. You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything." Simon said to her as he was trying to give her hope.

Then Clary wanted to walk in as Simon followed her, but Jace stopped him. "All right, hold up."

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right?" Simon looked at Jace. "Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind dead man."

Izzy and Marley laughed at that as Jace didn't found it funny. "You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead." Simon walked closer to the entrance. "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die."

Simon turned to look at Jace. "Problem is, now I don't trust you."

"He's not lying." Alec said to him seriously.

"Now." Marley comment.

"He was before." Izzy finished the comment.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please." Alec said to Simon as he pointed at the entrance from the silent brothers.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane." Izzy offered.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace said to her as he walked closer to the entrance.

"Talk about sacrifice." Simon said to Clary. "I'm missing a financial analysis class."

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Alec said to them all as then he walked away a little from them.

"I don't wanna leave you." Clary said to Simon.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother." Simon said to her as he glanced at the entrance. "I'll be right here guarding the entrance to hell."

"Clary, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace said to her seriously.

"You got this." Simon reassured her. Then she nodded to her as then she walked to Jace as they walked inside the entrance.

"They're getting to be quite the team." Izzy comment as she, Marley and he watched Jace and Clary disappear in the entrance.

"Amusing." Marley said to them.

"No, not really." Simon disagreed with them.

* * *

Later, they had made a fire for Simon to keep him warm as then he now stood by it. "So, is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long?" He asked nervously. "Maybe we, or you should go check?"

"Jace has it covered." Alec replied to him.

"Take my word for it. The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant." Izzy said to Simon.

"That's not helping. Not at all. What if Clary can't handle the Brothers? What does that…?" Simon started to stammer as then he was interrupted by Alec.

"It literally never stops talking." He said to them all, sounding annoyed.

"Is he always so charming?" Simon asked to the girls.

"Firstborn." Izzy replied to him. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"Mmm. I feel his pain. Only son." Simon told something about himself. "Mother wants me to be a CPA."

"Hmm. And you? What do you want?" Izzy asked to him curiously.

"Me? Um well, I'm in a band." Simos replied surprised.

"Yeah? What type of music?" Izzy asked as then she pointed her finger at him. "Let me guess. Indie rock?"

"Yeah." Simon replied to her.

"Got anything on your phone?" Izzy asked to him.

"I do. We recorded our last set. We killed. It's…" Simon felt his pockets. "I left my phone in the van."

"Let's go get it." Izzy said to the mundane.

"Yeah." Simon whispered.

"Yeah." Izzy also whispered as they began to walk.

Then Alec noticed them his sister and the mundane leaving. "Where is it going?" He asked to sister.

"We'll be right back." Alec chook his head. "What? He passes the time."

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Simon comment to them as they walked away.

Then Alec turned to look at Marley, who was awfully quiet. "Why are you quiet?" He asked to her.

Marley looked up to see Alec. "I realized that this place creeps me out."

"Sometimes you are just so mundane." Alec said softly to her.

"In case you had forgotten that I was raised as a mundane." Marley said to him as she knew that he didn't was mean to her, he wasn't that since they got to know each other. She found it sometimes surprised that he worried at about her.

"I know that." Alec said to her. "It was 1 year ago that you found out that you were a shadowhunter."

"Yeah, I know." Marley said kindly. "Also I have still a lot to learn."

Alec chuckled at that.

* * *

Not much later, Clary and Jace came back, the same as they had left. Then Alec walked forwards to hem as Marley followed him. "What happened? What did you find out?" He asked to them.

"Valentine is Clary's father." Jace replied to him.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?" Alec rattled about.

Marley looked at Clary's face. "That's enough, Alec."

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or… Or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world?" Clary said upset as she pointed at entrance. She had teary eyes. "Really?" Then she noticed that Simon isn't there. "Where's Simon?" Then Izzy came to them as she asked to her. "Where's Simon?"

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere." Izzy replied to her.

"He's gone?" Clary asked worried as she was still in tears.

"I can't find him." Izzy replied as she was feeling guilty.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Clary shouted at her as then she took off. "Simon!"

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." Jace comment as they also took off, after her.

"Simon? No. Simon!" Clary shouted for him as the others arrived by her.

"Is that the mundane's name?" They all looked up to two vampires, one was holding Simon. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

"No! No, he's not a part of this." Clary shouted above.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace threatened.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Alec said to him as he held him back.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating." The vampire gestured towards Simon. "The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people."

The vampires were gone as they could here Simon shouted as now it was an echo. "Clary!"

"Simon No! Simon!" Clary just shouted his name over and over again. "Simon! Simon! Simon!"


	4. Dead Man's Party

They returned to the institute. "I still don't understand." Clary said to them all. "How can Shadowhunters be better than… Than what you people call mundanes?"

"Because we protect humans." Izzy replied to her.

"You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock." Clary said sarcastically.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec blankly explained.

"Alec, not now." Izzy told him seriously.

"Worst time ever." Marley said sarcastically to him as she rolled with her eyes.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace explained it to Clary. "They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it."

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone." What am I supposed to do now?" Clary was full with sarcasm.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec said to them all.

"Great." Clary comment.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine." Alec continued to say, ignoring Clary's comment.

"This time I agree with Alec." Marley said to them as she crossed her arms.

"What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them." Clary said to them all as then she asked. "What good does that do Simon?"

"Clary, it's all connected." Jace replied to Clary. "The vamps want the Cup."

"Why?" Clary asked. "It makes new Shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec replied to her.

"Plus, it controls demons." Izzy added.

"They'll propose a trade." Jace said as he input his own thoughts. "Simon for the Cup."

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love." Clary rattled about. "What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" Then Marley snored.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked seriously as he gave Marley a look.

"Yes, of course, it matters!" Clary replied, almost shouting. "Listen when you saved my life I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Izzy said to them. "Like Marley."

"What are you, her spokesman now?" Alec asked to her.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." Clary replied as she walked further. Then they were in the main room. "Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens." Clary pointed at the computers and the screens. "I mean, can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?"

"Actually, no." Jace replied to her as then he looked to the others. "That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals."

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." Izzy informed them.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Clary was ready lave the institute.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec said as Clary sighed, she just wanted to save Simon.

"We need others options." Marley suggested.

"The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Izzy said to them.

"And we can't react without considering our options." Alec added. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not."

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Izzy scolded with a smile.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently. Right?" Alec as she looked at his sister, also with a smile.

"Seelies?" Clary asked confused as she looked at them.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk." Jace explained it to her. "Add pixies, nixies, elves anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term."

"Izzy can tell you all about them." Alec glanced at his sister. "She's got a thing."

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy asked to Alec as she smirked at him as Marley looked at both at them as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." Clary said as then she walked away from them.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed." Jace called after her. "Clary. Simon, too."

"Then help me." Clary walked back to them. "While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?"

"Clary's right. They made the first move." Jace agreed with Clary. "We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea. I…" Alec said as he was interrupted by Jace.

"What, have you got a better one?" Jace started at Alec. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie." Then he looked at them all. "That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on."

"Hard to argue with that." Izzy comment.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going." Alec argued with them. "We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them."

"I know where to get what we need." Jace said to them.

* * *

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked as they walked over the churchyard.

"Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878." Izzy replied as she looked on her phone.

"All right, Alec, let's go." Jace said them all.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Clary asked to them as they walked.

"Cache of weapons." Izzy replied to her.

"Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Marley also replied to her.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked confused.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least they used to." Izzy replied to her.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them." Alec said to them all. "Typical mundane failure of imagination."

"Are you saying we did too good a job?" Izzy asked to her brother. "You just can't let up, can you?"

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Jace asked to Alec. Then Alec walked to the angel as Jace looked at Clary. "We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace. We'll find it."

"I always wondered where my dad was buried. I used to wish he was still alive. Be careful what you wish for." Clary looked at Jace as then she sighed.

"This isn't your fault." Jace reassured her.

"This is all my fault." Clary argued.

"Excellent. He's home." Izzy looked up from her phone. "I'm outta here."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asked confused as she looked at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." Izzy replied to her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called after her as she walked away from the churchyard.

Then Alec called to Jace. "Jace over here."

"Yeah, coming." Jace called back as then he looked at Clary. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just, um… Just give me a minute, okay?" Clary asked to him.

"Okay." Jace replied as then he looked at Marley. "Can you keep an eye on Clary?" Marley nodded to him as then he walked away from them and walked up to Alec. "Yeah?"

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." Alec said seriously.

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun." Jace gave Alec one of those bro shoulder slap as Alec slammed his arm away.

"Damn it, Jace, just think this through. You don't even like this guy." Alec explained. "This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?"

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it." Jace comment. Not taking it seriously.

"That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?" Alec asked.

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me…" Then Jace cut interrupted.

"Jace! Alec! We think we found it! Mary Milligan!" Clary called as Marley stood by her and looked at the stone as the boys were coming their way. They looked at the engraving of the stone. "Beloved servant?"

"Who wants that on a headstone?" Marley asked confused.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec replied as he looked at Marley.

"At least she is now." Jace said as he pulled out his stele. "Abracadabra."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asked confused.

"No, Clary, we don't." Jace replied as he used his stele to make a rune on the headstone as Marley chuckled.

Then Jace and Alec opened it as then Clary exclaimed. "Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" Then Clary picked up one of the seraph blades. Then it started to glow.

"Don't touch that." Alec warned her. "You don't know how to use it."

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" Clary asked to him as she basically right.

"You didn't kill…" Alec got interrupted as Marley rolled her eyes, she was getting annoyed with them. She grabbed a seraph blade.

"Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it." Jace said to him as then he asked. "Do you see what you need in here?"

"No. There's no bow here. I need one." Alec looked at cache. "I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go." He said to them.

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace asked to him.

"Go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone." Alec replied to him.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." Jace said to him.

Alec was about to get away from there as he walked back to Jace. "Hey I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said."

"It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn." Jace held out his hand.

Alec gabbed Jace hand as he said to them. "At dawn." Then he walked away from them.

Marley looked at Jace and Clary, he went to teach her how to use a blade, Marley didn't want to stand and watch them as them she decided to follow Alec. Then she got up with him as she called. "Alec wait a second." Then he stood still as Marley approach him.

"Didn't want to stay with Jace and Clary." Alec guested.

"Nope, they were flirting." Marley said to him. "So, I wanted to go with you."

"Alright." Alec said to her.

Then they walked back to the institute as Marley texted a message to Jace that she was with Alec.

* * *

Alec was busy with to rune the arrows as Marley sat next to him. Then Hodge came to them. "Alec, Marley. Didn't know you two were here." Alec put his arrow on the table and put his stele away as he turned around to face him.

"Yeah, no, we, uh…" Alec stuttered as then Marley quickly said. "Well…" But she was interrupted by Hodge.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report the two of you." Hodge said to them.

"It's just that, you know, Clary is…" Alec start to say as he was interrupted by Hodge.

"That girl is Valentine's…" He said as then his circle rune started to hurt him. Then he said it differently as the rune didn't hurt anymore. "The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" He walked away. "I'll leave you two to it."

"Hodge?" Alec called him back as he turned around to look at him. "Thank you."

"You remind me of me, Alec." Hodge walked closer to him. "A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." He brotherly slammed into Alec's neck. "Hey… Don't make the same mistakes I did." He looked at him. "Look where it got me." Then he walked now really away from them.

Alec started at where Hodge were as then Marley asked to him. "Are you okay?"

Alec turned to look at her. "Hmm, yeah, I'm okay." He replied.

"Really?" Marley asked concerned.

"No, it's the mission, its Clary that she popped up out of nowhere." Alec looked at her. "The mission isn't approved. I don't like to break the rules."

"I know it isn't by the Clave approved." Marley looked at Alec. "Sometimes I also don't like it, but my first mission with you guys I… It was just then a mission to find out who bought blood." She explained it to him. "We didn't announced it that we were going to do that mission." She sighed. "Now, with Clary, we did break some of the rules."

"You can stay here if you want." Alec suggested.

"No, I'm in this with you guys, I'm not going to back out." Marley argued.

"Okay, but when this is all over, it's going only to be approved missions." Alec promised her.

"I hope it's over fast." Marley said to him, she showed him, her concern.

"I agree." Alec comment.

* * *

Later, they got the form Izzy, to them were to meet. Then they made their to the Hotel DuMort, then not much later, they found Izzy on the stairs, she was waiting for them.

"Izzy. We got your text. Where are we exactly?" Alec asked to her.

"It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right?" Izzy explained smugly. "We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon."

"Okay." Alec comment.

"Okay? It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel." Izzy said as she was offended.

"Great job, Izzy." Alec said to her sarcastically. "You have faerie dust on your dress. And I hate being the distraction." Then they made their way down to the hall.

"I don't. You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed." Izzy told her brother as he ignored her. "Alec? Hello? What?" He walked further ahead. "Come back." Then Izzy looked at Marley. "What happened to him?" Marley shrugged in a manner that she didn't know. Then they hurried to catch up with Alec. Then Izzy asked to him. "You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?"

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about." Alec replied as they were walking.

"But I do. You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec." Izzy said to her brother.

"Wow, we are talking about feelings right now." Marley comment.

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy." Alec said as he basically agreed with Marley.

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far." Izzy said as they found the stairs as climbed up.

Then they were up and they walked further as then they found a door. "This must be the way." Izzy said as opened the door and saw vampires standing there, she quickly closed the door. "Well, not that smooth." They held the door closed as Alec grabbed his stele.

"Any day now." Marley said to him.

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier." Alec said as he was trying to a rune on the door, but it wasn't working. "It's not taking it."

Then Izzy took the seraph blade from Alec had with by his arrows and she to the pipes lining the ceiling. She cut a part from the pipe, with two swipes she had as part from it in her hand and stuck it through the handle on the door to keep it shut. Then Izzy comment. "Whoever said, "The pen is mightier than the sword," was an idiot."

"Ha." Marley let out a laugh.

"When you're right, you're right." Alec comment.

Then they waited for the vampires to come through the door. Then Izzy asked to them, smiling. "Do you think they know where we are?"

"That's the idea, right?" Marley replied to her.

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Alec asked to his sister.

"Ten more minutes." Izzy replied to him.

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five." Alec replied as the door getting open.

"So let's distract them." Izzy said as she was getting ready for a fight.

"So let's distract them." Alec repeated her.

"Yeah, lets." Marley comment as she had her seraph blade ready in her hand as Alec his arrow and bow and Izzy her snake like bracelet.

"You better get ready." Izzy said to them as then the vampires burst into the room, Izzy took one done with her whip and her blade as Alec shoot two vampires with his bow and arrows. Marley swing her blade as the vampire disintegrated.

"This is fun." Alec said as he was really for another attack.

"Keep coming, boys." Izzy comment.

"Well, it's better than using an umbrella." Marley comment as she laughed at her own joke as the other two looked at her. "Sorry."

They finished the rest of the vampires as they made their way upstairs were Clary and Jace were, then they came into the room where Clary and Jace were and saw that Clary was sued as a human shield as Alec shoot with bow and let his arrow go into the wall, making a hole and the vampire disintegrated. Then Jace and Clary finished the two others vampires. Clary was in shock that she actually killed the vampire. "I killed him." She looked at the others.

"He was already dead. Plus, he wanted to kill you. Remember that." Izzy said to Clary as then she looked at Jace. "She did great, right?" She asked to him.

"Yeah, you did." Jace replied as he looked at Clary. "You should be proud."

"Thanks, but it's not about me. Let's go find Simon." Clary said to them as they all walked out of the room, to find Simon.

* * *

They burst into the room Simon is and some vampire as Clary called. "Simon!"

"Clary!" Clary wanted to get forwards as Jace held her back. "That's not gonna do any good."

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild." The vampire gestured at the weapons. "Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason." He looked at them as he shouted. "Put it away!" They put the weapons away.

"Simon. Simon, are you all right?" Clary asked to Simon.

Simon started to reply. "I wouldn't say all right…"

"Stop talking!" The vampire said as he bring the knife closer to Simon's throat. "Now if you would all just follow me." He started to back away with Simon. "Let's go!" They all started follow him. "Come on, let's go!" They were following to the stairs. "Up here now! That's right, get down there now!" They walked down as the vampire basically directed them to, he stood in the others direction from them. "Get down there or I'll kill him right now!" Then they backed away as the vampire was now behind them. They walking towards a door.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want Simon." Clary reasoned with the vampire.

"I'm glad you do. We don't! We wanted you." The vampire replied to her.

"Well, here I am." Clary said as wanted to go forwards to him as she was backed down by Jace.

"Stop!" Jace said sternly.

"I said "wanted." Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!" The vampire exclaimed to them.

"Not without Simon." Clary said to the vampire.

"Shut up! Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here." The vampire said to them threatening.

"Listen to him!" Jace shouted.

"But Simon will die if…" Clary started to argue.

Then Simon interrupted her. "Clary, go!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Jace shouted again as Clary rushed out of the door with the others.

"Go!" The vampire shouted as Jace. "Take him! Go!" Simon was by Jace.

"I don't know how to thank you." Simon said happily.

"Don't thank me. You mean nothing. This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring." The vampire told them.

"Come on!" Jace said to him as he pushed him through the door.

"Jace Wayland!" The vampire shouted at Jace. "Remember who your friends are." Then Jace went out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon asked to them all.

"Why, Simon?" Jace asked to him.

"They're right downstairs." Simon replied to him.

"Let them come after us." Marley said smugly.

"They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here." Jace looked at Simon. "I thought you said you watch movies." Then he and others walked upstairs as Clary and Simon remained were they were.

Then Clary went over to Simon. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's over. It's actually over." Clary breached out. "I was so afraid I would lose you. But it's true, you're actually here."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Simon said it in a heartbeat.

"You don't have to die!" Clary exclaimed.

"I'd rather not do that." Simon agreed with her. Then they hugged each other.

"I couldn't live without you." Clary said as then they broke the hug.

"Say that again." Simon exclaimed to her.

"I couldn't live without you, Simon. You're all I have left. My whole life just disappeared. I'm supposed to be this other thing, live this other way." Clary looked at Simon. "You're my best friend. Don't you ever, ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again? Got it?" Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah." He promised her as he also kissed her cheek and then they had another hug.

"Well no accounting for taste." Izzy comment as she updating her lipstick on her mouth.

"Yeah, you should talk." Alec comment to Izzy as then he looked at Jace. "Look, can I just say one thing?"

"You will, whatever I say, so shoot." Jace said to him as he had his arms crossed.

"You think you know Clary, right? But you may not." Alec went straight to the point. "Think about who her father is."

"You know what, Alec?" Jace said seriously. "Do not start this again with me, Alec."

"She just came out of nowhere, Jace." Alec argued.

"She has no one." Jace almost shouted at him.

"Just listen to me for one second…" Alec was trying to say as then he was interrupted.

"Alec, stop!" Jace shouted at him as he said in a calmer tone. "Just stop."

"I'm older than you, Jace." Alec made is very clear. "I'm not in your shadow."

"If you really feel that way about her why did you help us tonight?" Jace asked to him as he didn't reply. He just walked away from there.

Marley was rubbing her forehead as then she followed him as Izzy also followed, but was behind her. leaving Jace, Clary and Simon on the roof.


	5. Raising Hell

Marley woke up from a knock on the door as she grabbed her pants and a sweater as then she walked out of her room. She looked around to see that Alec was also woken up. "Why have they woken us?"

Alec shrugged at her. "They have probably found something."

"And that's why they have to wake me up, I knew that Clary trying to find her mom, but do not interrupt my beauty sleep." Marley explained grumpy. "I also want to find my parents, but there is no time for that now, clearly is only Clary time to find her mom, but my parents are not in the center."

"Remind me to never wake you up this early." Alec said to her sarcastically as then he walked a little closer to her. "We will find your biological parents, Marley."

"Yeah, but I'm looking longer for them." She said grumpy as she rubbed her left eye.

Alec looked at her. "I know that, but Clary's mom is kidnapped, yours we have no clue of who they are."

Marley crossed her arms. "Yeah, you are right." She sighed.

"We should go to the others." Alec suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Marley agreed.

Then they walked down the hallway to the main room. When they arrived, Alec sat down in a chair as Marley sat next to him in another chair, Clary and Izzy, they sat on the table, then Jace came and sat down next to Alec in a another chair.

Then Hodge had started his presentation about Magnus Bane. "Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive."

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." Clary comment as she looked at the pictures.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." Izzy said to her as Clary put her best WTF look to her. "Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Can you two focus?" Alec asked to Clary and Izzy. "This is not a joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed." Izzy replied as Marley snickered beside Alec.

"Alec's right." Hodge said to Izzy as then he talked further about Magnus Bane. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked to him.

"Yes, one of the best." Hodge replied to her. "But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Jace explained.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec further explained.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn…" Hodge was cut off by his own rune as it started to hurt him, he leaned against the table.

"Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clary asked Hodge as he nodded to her, then she asked to them. "So how do we find Magnus?"

"We don't. Magnus finds us." Jace replied to her. "We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And I know exactly where we do it." Izzy stated at she got off from the table and walked to Hodge and grabbed to tablet away from Hodge to control the main screen and brought up a flier.

"A Downworld rave." Jace complimented her. "Nice, Izzy."

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asked to his sister.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders." Izzy replied to him. "From what I hear, Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it." Alec said to her, he had doubt into the plan. "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight." Jace said as he agreed with the plan.

"I don't know, it's seems…" Clary tried to say.

"Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year." Izzy said to clary.

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed." Hodge said to them as he put the tablet on the table and walked to the training room. "Come with me." When they arrived, Hodge crouched down near one of the runes on the floor. After tracing the rune with his stele, the tile unlocked. Hodge moved it aside to reveal a hidden compartment, he removed the pendant that was inside and showed it to them all.

"Is that real?" Izzy asked as she was big eyes as she looked at the pendant.

"Wow." Marley comment as she looked at the thing.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge explained it to them.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked to him.

"Warlock gets around." Jace replied before Hodge could as them they looked at each other and smiled.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Hodge explained further.

"It's so beautiful." Izzy said as then she reached out to the necklace and she touched it.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace." Hodge suggested to them. "Offer it to him. He might just take the bait."

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." Jace said to them as then he walked away from the training room.

* * *

"Jace said you wanted to see me?" Clary asked as she walked into Izzy room, she sees Izzy, who is busy with clothes as Marley inspected a dress that she could want to wear. All of their dresses were laying around the room.

Marley turned around. "I'm here to help Izzy with you."

"That's right." Izzy replied as she walked to Clary. "What are you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about wearing this." Clary gestured her clothes that she was wearing.

"I don't think so. No Downworlder would be caught dead in that." Izzy said to her.

"Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam." Marley added as she had a dress for herself in her hands.

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me, so…" Clary was interrupted by Izzy.

"So you'll have to wear mine, hmm?" Izzy said as she grabbed a pink dress and put it for Clary, who grabbed it.

"You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when." Clary said as still holds the pink dress.

"Where and when what?" Marley asked confused as she had now by her dress shoes and laid the on the bed, with the shoes under it.

"Where you get your spending money and when are you letting me go to a store?" Clary asked to her as Izzy looked for a dress for Clary, then Marley pointed at the black one.

"We will see." Marley replied to her.

Then Izzy came with the black dress. "Clary." She said to her as she showed the dress.

"Okay, that dress is way too tight." Clary comment as she sees the dress.

"It's stretchy. Put it on." Izzy said to her as she gives the dress to Clary.

"Ugh, fine." Clary walked to the divider and she was changing her clothes.

"Try these." Izzy said as she found a pair of shoes that goes with the dress.

"I don't know, Isabelle, I think I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl." Clary complained.

"Suck it up." Marley murmured.

Then Clary comes out of the divider and walked straight to the mirror. Then Izzy looked up and comment. "You're so lucky to have such a flat chest. I can never wear that without a bra."

"Really?" Clary asked unsure.

"Really." Izzy replied to her.

Then Jace walked into the room and saw clary standing there looking at the mirror. "Someone's looking badass." He comment to her.

"Oh, thanks." Clary said to him.

"She cleans up well." Izzy said to him. "I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either." Then she walked out of the room.

Marley grabbed her dress and her shoes. "I'm going to change. See you later." Then she also walked out of the room, leaving Jace and Clary there.

* * *

Marley and Izzy walked to Alec as they were in their dresses for the Downworlder party. Alec looked up to see them as he looked Marley up and down, he find that she looked beautiful. Then he said to them. "Pick a weapon." He looked at his sister. "I suggest your whip."

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy asked to her brother.

"Nothing." Alec replied to her.

"We're going to a Downworlder's rave. You should be a little more excited." Izzy said as she walked to the weapons that were out of the wall. She grabbed a seraph blade. Then Marley looked at the weapons and she grabbed also a seraph blade.

"It's a mission, not a party." Alec said to her as he looked at his arrow.

"Yeah, whatever. Before Clary got here, every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting." Izzy explained to her brother.

"Interesting? Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have information we need." Alec complained as Marley basically face palmed. "So, no, Izzy I don't find it interesting."

"Whoa!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Feel better now?" Marley asked to him.

"No, I don't." Alec sighed as then he smiled a little. "Okay, maybe a little." He put on a bag with arrow in it.

"You can't keep bottling things up, Alec." Izzy told him seriously. "It's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode."

"All right, let's go." Alec said to them. "And we're not going for the music." Then he walked away with his bow and arrows with him.

* * *

"All clear." Alec said as he, Izzy and Marley walked up to Jace and Clary.

Izzy linked arms with Clary as then she gestured the necklace. "Do you think red's my color?"

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color." Clary replied smiling.

"I agree with Clary, its looks good on you, Izzy." Marley said to her, happily.

"Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good." Izzy agreed with them.

"Will you take it off?" Alec complained. "I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange."

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure." Izzy said to her brother. "Most men like it when I admire their jewels."

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec asked.

Izzy gave the necklace to Jace as she complained. "You're such a buzzkill."

* * *

They all could finally into the club as Jace said to them. "Blend in. Keep your weapons ready." Jace said to Izzy and Alec as he wanted Marley with him for extra protection for Clary. Then he called out to Magnus, who was sitting on a chair. "Magnus." He heard his name as he looked at them and stood up as they were with him.

"Clary Fairchild." Magnus greeted to Clary. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Magnus Bane." Clary also greeted as then she went straight to the point. "So you're the one who stole my memories."

"At your mother's request. She knew the risk." Magnus held his hand out to Jace. "Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." Jace showed it to him as Magnus wanted to grab it, but Jace put his arm a little backwards.

"Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry." He said to the warlock.

"I have to confirm its authenticity." Magnus said as he held his hand out again.

"Just give it to him, Jace." Marley complained to Jace as then Magnus looked at her and then back to Jace as he give the necklace to Magnus.

"Amor verus numquam moritur." Magnus said as he hold the necklace. "True love cannot die. Oh, how I've missed this jewel."

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." Clary said to him.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." Magnus explained to her.

"What? Where are they?" Clary asked surprised.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping." Magnus replied to her.

"And why the hell would you do that?" Jace asked as he was not happy with this. Marley signed as she shook her head as Jace.

"Jace, try to remain calm." Marley said to him. "There must be a good reason why he did that." Magnus looked at Marley as he thought that she was different from the other shadowhunters.

Then he looked at Jace. "Your friend here is right." He said to him. "To protect Clary and the Cup. If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot."

"Tortured?" Clary asked shocked. "Wait, is Dot okay?"

"You don't know?" Magnus asked to her as he looked at her as she shook her head. "Dot is dead."

"What? How do you know?" Clary asked, still in shock.

"I can't feel her magic anymore." Magnus replied to her. "Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother."

"Oh, my God." Clary said with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that dot is dead.

"Come with me, Clary." Magnus offered to her as he held his hand out to her. "My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could."

"No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you." Clary said as she slammed his hand away.

"Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live." Magnus argued with her.

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." Clary argued back.

"Valentine is hunting you, too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us." Magnus hands glowed as he waved his hands to make a portal, the portal appeared, he turned back to Clary as he hand his out again to her. "Come with me." He rolled with his eyes as his patience were wearing thin. "I won't offer again."

"No." Clary said firmly to him. "No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you."

Before another word could be said, Izzy shouted to them. "Look out!" Next thing they knew, an arrow shot into a man who was moving in behind Magnus.

"Who are you?" Magnus whispered as he looked at Alec, who was picking up a knife from the dead man on the ground, then Magnus walked to his portal.

"Magnus, wait!" Clary shouted to him as she grabbed his arm. "You're my only hope."

"Valentine found us." Magnus looked at her. "I warned your mother this might happen." Then he pulled her arm away and went into the portal. Marley looked at him as he was away.

"Wait." Clary called after him as she held her arm out and had something her hand.

Izzy joined them as she said to them. "The areas secure. Looks like he was the only assassin."

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec said to them.

"They found us. It's not safe here." Marley said to them as she wanted to get away from the club.

"Clary, we have to go. Clary." Jace said to Clary, who hadn't moved away from the table. Then she looked up at him and she nodded.

Then they got out of the building as clary needed a breather as she was shocked about the information she have and that Magnus has gone away from the club. Izzy noticed that Clary was behind them as she called to him. "Jace."

Jace turned to look at Clary. "Clary, we have to move." He said to her.

"I'm catching my breath." Clary said irritated.

"You know what? This is great." Alec said as he was not happy with the situation. "And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace."

"This is fantastic Alec, the girl her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down." Jace hissed at him.

"Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her?" Alec throw his hand at Clary's direction. "We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere." He complained about it. "We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace."

"Hey, I am right here." Clary shouted at him. "I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay?" She throws her hand to the door from the club. "But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air."

Jace was trying to calm her down. "Clary, it's gonna be fine."

"No, it's not!" Clary shot back at him. "People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will I will never get my memories back." Out of her anger, she throw the button from Magnus to the ground, but before it even could it the ground, Jace had already the button in his hand.

"You give up way too easy." Jace said as he looked at her, then he walked a little bit away from them.

"What is he doing?" Clary asked confused.

"He's tracking Magnus." Marley replied to her as she had read it about, but hadn't tried it out for herself.

"Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec said to her as Clary rolled her at him.

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Izzy explained it to Clary.

Jace failed to track Magnus. "No. The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec."

Then Alec walked over to Jace as Clary asked to them. "Do what?"

"Parabatai tracking." Izzy replied to her as they watched the boys as they clasped their hands together and locked eyes, they started tracking Magnus location.

"Of course they are." Clary said as she rolled with her eyes.

"When parabatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together." Izzy further explained it to her.

"Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." Clary comment to them.

"Hmm-mmm." Marley hummed.

"You don't know the half of it." Izzy comment.

Then the boys had him as Jace called to them. "Got him."

* * *

The group arrived in a warehouse, they walked further with their weapons drawn out, then were in the main room. "Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." Jace gestured to it.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked confused.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour." Jace replied to her.

Izzy held her hand up to keep the group for moving forward. "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down." Jace said as he thought his theory out loud.

"You, don't get in the way." Alec said to Clary.

Then they heard a struggle as then they looked were the struggle was. They saw one man slay another man and throw the man on the ground. "Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!" Clay shouted as they all run forwards.

They group spread out as clary and Marley stick together, Marley wanted to stay with Clary as then they saw a young warlock child to call out to the dead man as then they noticed that he was about to attack. "Watch out!" Marley shouted to the child. Clary kicked the man away from the child.

Marley noticed that it at was one of the circle members as Clary stood in front of the young warlock child. She stood protectively in front of her. Then the circle member said to Clary. "Clary Fairchild. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you."

Then the circle member was about the attack as then Izzy and Jace interfered. Izzy used her whip as it around the man's arm as Jace throws a knife to the circle member as he falls to the ground dead.

"Thanks for that." Clary said to them as she looked first at Izzy as then she looked at Jace.

"Thanks." Marley muttered.

"Any time." Jace said to them.

Then Izzy walked forwards to Clary and Marley. "Stick close. It's safest if we stay together." She said to them.

"It's okay." Clary said to the warlock child as Marley smiled at her. "I won't leave you alone, I promise." Then they all walked out of the room to find Magnus.

* * *

They walked into the room Magnus was as they saw the fights was over as Clary and Marley walked with the warlock child to Magnus. "Magnus." Clary called to him.

The child hugged Magnus. "Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl." They broke the hug as he told to the child. "Go." The child walked away with other warlocks. Then Magnus looked at the two girls. "I heard what you did for Zoe. You two risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child."

"Don't give me the credit, it all goes to Clary." Marley explained it him. "I only stood beside her." Magnus nodded her, but still silently thanking her that she had helped.

Then Clary said to Magnus. "She was just a girl and she was in trouble." She looked at him. "I had no choice."

"You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild." Magnus said to Clary as he looked at her. "Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you will ever know." Then he looked at Marley. "You are something else." He pointed at her. "You are special, Marley." Marley smiled unsure, she didn't feel special at all.

Magnus looked back at Clary. "Magnus, please you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me." Clary was trying to convince him to help her.

"I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand." He decided to help her as then he also give her a warning. "Now, I warn you retrieving your memories will not be easy."

"I will do what I have to do." Clary told him firmly.

"Alright. But we're not safe here." Magnus said to her. "The lair's location has been compromised." Then he addressed the room. "Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move."

Then Marley looked around as they actually moved to a different location. She found it very beautiful. "Beautiful." She whispered.

"Ah, much better." Magnus said to them all. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate." He looked at Alec. "Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy." He walked to Izzy. "I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't." Izzy gasped at what Magnus said.

"Oh, but you could. And you should." Magnus said as he put the necklace around her neck. "The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." Then he whispered to her. "About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?"

Clary had enough as she stood up and she asked to him. "Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?"

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." Magnus said as he looked at her.

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" Clary asked to him.

"Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready." Magnus announced.

"You know what to do." Jace said to them as he was interrupted by Magnus, by pushing him back next to Alec.

"I'm not talking to you." He said to him as then he pointed at Alec. "I'm talking to you."

Then Magnus and Clary went to another room as they talked a bit, then Magnus called to Jace. "Shadowhunter prepare Clary as best you can." Then they hear a scream coming from the other room. Well, it was crystal clear that Jace was putting a rune on Clary's arm.

* * *

Then later, the group walked into the room were Clary was just finishing touches on the pentagram as Magnus was quite impressed. "Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare."

"I don't know about that." Clary said to him as she stood up, facing him.

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add." Magnus said as then he looked over to Alec as Marley couldn't help but to feel jealous. Then he walked over the pentagram as he rolled up his sleeves. They were six spots, one of each of them. Then he said to them all. "Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram."

"Um…" Clary looked at Jace as she wasn't sure were to stand as the others had their place.

"Here." Jace helped her, set her the right spot on the pentagram.

"Thanks." Clary said to him as she was on her spot.

"We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus explained it to the group.

They almost completed the bond, expect for Izzy as then she comment. "You people are pathetic." Then she completed the bond.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say." Magnus explained it to them. "The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories."

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" Jace asked to him.

"We will see. Let us begin." Magnus replied as then he began talking in a language none of them understood. Then the demon was summoned.

After Magnus stopped talking, Izzy looked down at her necklace. "The necklace. It's pulsing."

Then the demon came on the pentagram, it whirled down on it. "Valak is among us." Then Magnus warned them. "Do not break the bond."

Jace tightened his grip around Clary's hand. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying." Clary tightened her grip around Jace hand and Izzy's hand.

"It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus announced.

"What does it want?" Alec asked to him, he wanted to get it over with.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Magnus replied to him.

Izzy was the first to go, her memory of Alec, then was Clary, her memory of her mother. Then was Marley, a memory of her adopted mother. Then was Alec, his memory was one Marley, her smiling at him, only he couldn't accepted it, he was confused. "No, it's not true!" He shouted. "The demon deceived me!" Marley stood her shocked, but she held her hands with Magnus and Izzy.

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus shouted to him.

"Alec, it's okay!" Izzy tried to assure him.

"No!" Alec shouted as he let go of Magnus and Jace hands.

"Alec!" Jace shouted at him.

"No!" Magnus shouted as then everyone was pushed back in to the walls around them, then Magnus tried his best to keep the demon at bay. "I cannot contain the demon much longer!"

"No!" Jace shouted as he shoved Alec away from the demon as he was grabbed the demon.

"Jace!" Izzy shouted as she grabbed him by his arm. Then she glanced at her brother. "Grab him!"

"Hold on!" Alec shouted at Jace. Then Marley walked over them as she also helped them.

"The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus shouted as he couldn't maintain much longer.

"He's slipping!" Alec shouted, trying to hold on.

"Clary! Help us!" Izzy shouted to her. Clary had her seraph blade in her hand.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" Magnus shouted to Clary.

"Help us!" Marley shouted to her.

Clary looked at her blade as then she looked at the others, then she run forwards as then she spun the blade around in her hand and with a loud cry, she drove it into the demon. The shrieked before completely dissipating into glowing ash. Then she breathed out form what she what she, then she rushed to Jace as then she sat down and called to him. "Jace. Oh, my God, Jace." The others were also around Jace.

"Jace, get up." Alec said to him.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clary asked to Magnus.

"I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?" Magnus replied, he shrugged at her.

"Get up. Jace." Alec said to him.

"Jace." Clary said to him.

Then Jace bolted up, gasped as then he started coughing. "I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind." Then Alec stood up and away a little bit as then Magnus saw that and he walked to him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec." Magnus reassured him, he knew what it was like to in love with woman or a man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec said to him as he looked at the group for him.

"You will." Magnus said to him as then he walked away from him.

"Thank God, you're okay. For a second there, I thought we lost you." Clary said to him as she was relieved to see him moving again.

"Remind me again, what's the, uh… What's the count on how many times I saved your life?" Jace asked to her as he coughed a little.

"I… I think we're even." Clary replied to him.

"I don't think so." Jace chuckled a little as them he started coughing again.

Then Izzy stood up and walked over to her brother, who walked away from her. She stood there unsure what to do now, but she also relieved to Jace was moving again.

* * *

Then later, they were all back at the institute as Marley went to her room, leaving the others behind her. When she was in her room, she changed her clothes into pajama clothes. When she was changed, Izzy walked into her room. "Hey."

"Hey." Marley said back to her.

"How are you doing?" Izzy asked to her.

Marley looked confused. "Good, why do you ask that?"

"Just curious." Izzy replied to her, kindly.

"Oh, thanks." Marley said to her as she went over to her bed and sat on it.

"What happened at Magnus, do you…" Izzy was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about right now." Marley said quickly. "Sorry."

"I understand." Izzy nodded to her.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"I just want to sleep right now." Marley said as she pulled her blanket away a little.

"I will just leave to it, then." Izzy said to her as walked to the doorway. Then she faced her. "Alec does love you, but he's confused right now." She explained. "He doesn't really what to do about it."

"He thought that he was in love with Jace." Marley exclaimed. "Now, from the memory demon Valak, it shows that he in love with me."

"All he need is time." Izzy reassured her.

"I know." Marley said calmly. "But I want rest, to sleep, so, if you, please could go. We can talk in the morning."

"That's fine, sleep well, Marley." Izzy said to her as she walked out of the room.

Marley put her blanket around her as she put the light off and she went to sleep.


	6. Moo Shu to Go

Izzy and Marley were looking for Clary, they walked around as then they find her sitting on a bench, they walked to her as Isabelle told her. "There you are."

Marley noticed her sad face, so she asked to her. "Are you okay?"

"I saw my mom." Clary replied to her as then she looked at Izzy. "Then your brother…"

"I heard. And believe me, there have been many times where I wanted to kill Alec." Izzy told her as then she sat down next to her as Marley leaned against the wall. "Look, I know my brother can be a real pain in the ass but he means well. That necklace is very dangerous."

"I'll take the risk on my own." Clary told her.

"The problem is, you're not on your own, Clary." Marley told her. "You're part of us now."

"I just I wish I knew what to do." Clary sighed. "All of this, it's so new to me. I just I'll do anything to save her."

"I get it. You love her." Izzy smiled at her.

"More than anything." Clary breathed out.

"What's your mom like?" Marley asked to her, smiling.

"She's kind. Fun. Uh the kinda person you always want to be around." Clary replied to her, also smiling. "I have friends who used to always want to hang out at our house, just to hang out with her."

"She sounds more like a friend than a mom." Izzy comment.

"She was both." Clary told her as then she told them determined. "She's basically sacrificed her life for me, and I'm willing to do the same for her."

"Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see her again." Izzy stood up and held her hand out to Clary. "Walk with us. Tell us everything about her." Clary smiled and grabbed her hand as she stood up as well, they started walking.

Then they ended up by the lifts as Clary had told all about her mother. Then Izzy told her. "So, Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted. I'd be angry, too."

"He took the only way I had to see my mother." Clary crossed her arms. "Plus, he kept asking what Valentine's room looked like."

"He was interested in Valentine's style?" Marley looked at her. "Weird."

"Fascinating." Izzy comment.

"No, he thought I might have seen something that could help us find him." Clary looked at them both.

"And did you?" Marley asked to her.

"I didn't see anything there, but I think I might know another way." Clary replied to her.

Just then Maryse opened the doors and walked towards them. "Isabelle. Dressed to impress, I see. And you've been playing with the family heirlooms." She told her daughter, then she looked at Marley. "As always, dressed nice." Marley smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray." Clary introduced herself to Maryse.

"Clary Fairchild." Maryse looked at her. "You look just like your mother. We know all about you in Idris."

"Idris?" Clary looked confused.

"The Shadowhunter homeland. If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place." Izzy replied to Clary as then she looked at her mother. "How's Max? We all miss him." Izzy looked back at Clary. "Little brother. Cute but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish."

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute." Maryse replied to her daughter as then she asked to them. "Where's Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now." Then she walked right past them and went looking for Jace.

"Well, that's my mom." Izzy sighed.

Then they walked into the direction where Maryse went to, they found her as then Clary asked to Izzy. "Is your mom always like that? She didn't even hug you."

"Shadowhunters aren't big huggers." Izzy replied to her.

They watched Jace as he was training, when he was done he looked at Maryse. He went over to her and he hugged her. "Maryse. Hey. It's great to see you." He asked to her as they went apart. "How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh where's Max?"

"No Max. Just Mom with her hair on fire." Izzy replied to him as she walked over to him, Clary and Marley followed her.

"I love how Shadowhunters share." Clary comment. "A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private Portal." Marley rolled with her eyes at that.

Then Alec came to them as he greeted his mother. "Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you."

"You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." Maryse told her son.

"I am. We are." Alec told her.

"We'll talk about the Institute later." Maryse told to her son as then she told them why she was really there. "Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk."

"I have Seelie friends." Izzy told her mother.

"Yes, I know about your friends. Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word." Maryse looked at her daughter. "Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him them something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it."

"Wait, wait. I don't understand." Jace asked to Maryse. "You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?"

Maryse stood in front of him. "When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart."

"Natural order? What are you saying?" Clary asked to her, but she didn't get a reply, instead Izzy spoke up.

"I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies." She told her mother.

"She's right." Alec told to his mother. "She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want."

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." Maryse looked at Alec and Marley. "Alec, Marley, you two stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already." Marley nodded to her, she didn't to get any more trouble with her.

"Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!" Clary spoke up.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." Maryse looked at her at them she looked her children. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here."

"You don't need to tell me that." Alec told her. "If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

"You're all so eager to do what you would prefer." Maryse went angry. "It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You and you, with me, now." Then she walked away as Jace and Izzy followed her.

"Well, that was a window into the weird." Clary asked to Alec. "What did you do to piss off your mom?"

"I'd guess, for a start all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave." Alec replied to her as then he walked away from them.

* * *

Then later, Marley and Clary were sparring, then they were done as Alec came to them and grabbed a staff.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other." Clary told to Alec. "For what it's worth, I think your mom was too tough on you out there."

"Mothers are like that." Alec told her.

"Mine's not." Clary told him. "Go ahead. Knock me on my ass." Alec stood in his training stance. "You'll feel better."

"Don't make me say you're right about something. Plant your feet wide." Alec ordered her as she stood as he told her to do.

"Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?" Clary asked to him as then he swung with his staff, but she blocked him. Marley observed them.

"Don't step into the strike. Step through it." Alec told to Clary as he had told that a year ago to Marley. Then he answered her question. "Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes."

"So, you're just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?" Clary asked to him.

"If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader." Alec replied to her as he swung to her as she block it.

"You know what a leader does, Alec? Makes decisions." Clary told him. "You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save my mother." Suddenly she gave him four swings as he block it. Then he went to swing back and pinned her staff on the ground. Clary looked at him, then at the staff, she kicked to staff out of his hands, then she tried to swing her staff at other side of him, but he blocked it, throwing her on the ground.

"You need to work on your defense." Alec told her as then he helped her up. "What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?" Marley rolled with her eyes, how he could ask that, then neither of them noticed that she walked away into another area from the training room.

"Of course you have." Clary replied to him. "But I know you can color outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way."

"Oh, yeah? What's the big thought I'm not thinking?" Alec grabbed the staff up and gave it to her.

"We can still find Valentine." Clary looked at him. "I might know a way. My mother hid a lot from me, but I did see one thing there's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried."

"Cause?" Alec asked to her.

Clary heisted to say, but she said it anyway. "It belonged to my father. Had his initials, JC, on top."

"But your father's Valentine. Why JC?" Alec asked confused.

"Because for 18 years, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark." Clary replied to him, explain it. "That was a lie. But whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him."

"Where can we find the box?" Alec asked interested.

"I think it's still back at the loft." Clary said determined. "Let's go get it."

"Absolutely not." Alec phone started ringing. "Not without permission." He pointed a finger at her a he grabbed his phone. "Just…" He answered the phone, not much later, he turned around and saw that Clary was gone, but also Marley wasn't there, he quickly hung up and went looking for them.

* * *

Marley was punching a punching bag. She wanted now more than never to find her biological parents, with Clary here, it had made worse that she wanted to find them. She punched the punching bag more and more as then she hit it so hard that it fall on the ground. "Oops." She muttered as then she sat on the ground.

Then Alec walked towards her and asked. "Have you seen Clary?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Why?" Marley asked to him.

"Because, I was on the phone when she sneak away." Alec replied to her.

"Well, that's bad." Marley told him.

Just then Alec noticed the punching bag on the ground. "And what's with you?" He pointed at the punching bag.

"Uh… I punched it so hard that it fell on the ground." Marley replied to him, but Alec gave her a knowing look. "Fine, with that Clary wanted to find her mother who is kidnapped by most evil that in the world, I wanted more to find my parents. I really want to know who they are!"

"Maybe we can ask Magnus." Alec suggested to her. "But first we need to find Clary."

"Okay." Marley told to him as then she stood up and grabbed her jacket as he also grabbed his jacket and they headed out.

* * *

On the way to find Clary, Marley started a conversation with Alec, she wanted to know why he was distanced and then again close and protective of her, she was really confused about. She wasn't the only one, Alec is also confused about it, as in if he had really feelings for her or for Jace, but as by the memory demon it was her that appeared for them all. They really needed to talk.

"Alec, I need to know, what's it with you?" Marley asked to him.

Alec glanced at her as they were walking. "I don't know what you mean?"

Marley made him stop with walking as she looked at him. "I think you do."

"No, I don't." Alec told her, feeling confused.

"I meant at Magnus's place, the memory demon and how you are doing now." Marley explained it to him. Alec looked still confused, she let out a heavily sigh. "I mean you are distanced and then again close and protective, what wrong with you?" She looked at him.

"We should keep looking for Clary." Alec started with walking again, he wanted to avoid to conversation, but Marley wouldn't let him. She stopped him again.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Marley asked to him, crossing her arms.

"I'm confused!" He nearly shouted at her.

Marley blinked at that. "Why?"

Alec sighed heavily, he that she would push him to say it. "About you and Jace." He looked at her.

"So you thought to have crush on Jace, but know you don't know." Marley pointed it out.

He nodded to her. "Can we talk further later, we really need to find Clary."

"You are not getting out of this easily, mister." Marley pointed at him, but know that she had to shut up about it know, she would to have talk with his sister or even himself, if he is up to it.

They walked further to find Clary.

* * *

Then not much later, they found Clary at the Brooklyn Academy. Alec walked up to her and told her. "Why'd you run out? And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that…"

Clary ignored him as she picked up the phone. "Simon. Hey. I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"You know that thing when you think you're catching a cold, but you never actually get sick?" Simon asked to her. Alec and Marley could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, I totally get it." Clary replied to him. "Um, can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now."

"Insane, how?" Simon asked to her. "Are you okay?"

"I… I kind of killed a demon and lost all my memories forever. So…" Clary was interrupted by Simon.

"You killed a what?" Simon asked quickly to her. "Okay, Clary, where are you?"

"I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to…" Clary was interrupted by Alec this time.

"Hang up." He told her. "That's it, we have to go. Right now."

"No." Clary told to Alec as then she talked further to Simon. "I'm on my way to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother."

"Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous. You think nobody's watching that place?" Simon exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I'm with Alec and Marley." Clary reassured him.

"And those words are supposed to make me feel better how?" He exclaimed again. "Yeah, I'm coming to help."

"No, Simon, you've been through enough already." Clary told him.

"So have you. Meet me at the old shortcut. You know the one." Simon told her as then he hang up.

Clary put her phone away into her bag as Alec told her. "Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go." Marley sighed to him.

"Why do you always look so miserable?" Clary asked to him.

"I don't." Alec replied to her.

"You do. It must be hard being in love with Marley, here next to you as she isn't in love with you."

"Excuse me? What?" Alec looked confused.

"You don't know us." Marley told her dangerous. "Clary." Her adopted mother loves was stronger than from her love to Alec, plus she was the only one that could see that the image had flickered to her adopted mother and to Alec.

"What's the big deal?" Clary told them as if it was no big deal. "I was there when that memory came out. Busted, no?" She slammed into Alec arm as then she looked at Marley. "Come with me."

"This better be quick." Alec warned her.

* * *

Not much later, they were arrived at the old shortcut form Clary and Simon. Clary and Simon hugged.

"Hey, you." Clary told him. Alec and Marley stood behind Clary. "Oh, thanks for being here."

"You don't need to do this alone." Simon looked at her. "It's not who we are."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Clary asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a cold." Simon replied to her. "Not the end of the world."

"The world's been ending for a thousand years." Alec told them as then he shrugged. "Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move."

"Yeah, my mom's loft is just across the alley." Clary told them.

"All right, well, we have to be careful." Alec said to Clary. "There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you."

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut." Simon explained. "I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary. You might know the Shadow World, but trust me I know Brooklyn. Come on." Then he speed away from them.

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" Clary asked, when they arrived at her and her mother's loft. "You've gotten a lot better at this."

"I was just gonna say the same thing about you." Simon replied to her.

"Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes." Alec comment. "I'll never understand these people."

"Whoa!" Clary exclaimed as they reached at the top from the fire escape. "I don't remember it like this."

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock." Marley comment to her.

"Dot." Clary looked at her.

"Some of these have been here for years." Alec comment while he looked at it.

"The only difference is now I can actually see them." Clary told them.

"Yo, Clary." Simon asked to her. "What are all these tags?"

"You can see the runes?" Marley asked to him.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss." Simon replied to her.

"For a Shadowhunter." Alec comment. "They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?"

"I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary." Simon told them. "Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy."

Clary put her hand on the graffiti. "This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married."

"You were engaged?" Marley asked shocked, a on the moment she didn't like, but was shocked at the news.

"I'm almost certain I don't wanna hear this story…" Alec was interrupted by Simon.

"We were eight years old." He told them.

"That was a whole other world ago." Clary told to them as then she walked to the door, she tried to get it open, but it wouldn't, it remained closed. "There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon."

"Here, let me try." Simon told her as he opened the door, with strength. "After you. Okay. Ooh. After me." He told to Alec as he wanted to walk after Clary in. then Simon walked first followed by Alec and then Marley inside the loft, they walked straight to Clary room. "Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft? Yeah, I can see this, too." He looked at Clary. "Hey. You okay?"

"There's nothing left of me here." Clary breathed out.

"Of course, there isn't." Alec told her. "Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked."

"She was protecting you." Marley said, looking at her.

"Let's see how well that worked." Clary said sadly.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Marley asked to her as Clary nodded to her.

"These floorboards. They sound different in these two spots. Can't you hear it? There's something under here." Simon told them as then he crouched down and tapped on the wood, then he opened it. "Another score for Brooklyn."

"Hey, out of the way." Alec told to Simon as he strode over.

"Rude." Marley muttered.

"You're welcome." Simon comment.

Alec crouched down and went looking for the box. "There's something down here." He told them and pulled out a box, he showed it to Clary, she grabbed it. "Is this the box you remember?"

"Yeah." Clary replied to him, looking at the box, with JC on it. "She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out."

"Well, let's open it." Simon suggested.

Clary did what he suggested it, she opened the box, she sees a shoe and a bell for a baby. "I don't know what any of this is."

"There's someone here." Alec told them. "Get what you need. Do not move until Marley and I get back. We've been here too long." Alec and Marley runs outside.

They were climbing down the fire escape as then they hear something. Alec pulled out his bow and arrows, Marley pulled out her seraph sword. They looked where the sound came from, but they couldn't see it, but then they saw a wolf running, Alec shot it in the direction of the wolf but missed it, the wolf runs away, then they saw Simon and Clary pulled in a car, they run towards it, but they were too late, they were already driving away from them. Alec sighed, he went back to loft as Marley followed him.

* * *

Back in the loft, Alec throws with something and went into the wall. Marley looked at him in the door way. Then she walked towards him as then Jace and Izzy strode in.

"Where is she?" Jace asked to them. "Where's Clary?"

"She's gone." Alec replied to him.

"What do you mean, gone?" Izzy asked concerned.

"She and Simon got arrested when I was securing the fire escape." Alec replied to her.

"We got distracted." Marley added.

"The mundane was here?" Jace asked, he was looking angry.

"Simon? He's gone, too?" Izzy looked concerned.

"It was an unmarked car." Alec replied to them. "I don't know where they took her."

"What did you do, Alec?" Jace blamed him as he grabbed something from Clary and went out of the building.

Izzy grabbed Clary's bag and went also out of the building, followed by Alec and Marley.

* * *

Once outside, Jace tried to track Clary, but it didn't work. "Damn it. She's not showing up." He told to Alec. "We need to parabatai track." They couldn't still track her. "Alec, concentrate." Jace nearly shouted at him. "Alec!" Izzy and Marley looked at them.

"I'm doing it." Alec defended himself. "She's not showing up."

"Just like I thought." Izzy had done some research. She spoke to them. "She wasn't arrested."

"It was your job to look after her." Jace fired at Alec.

"I did my best, Jace." Alec told to him.

"We did our best." Marley muttered, close enough to Izzy hear it.

"Then maybe your mother was right, and your best is just isn't good enough." Jace told to Alec, angry.

"Jace!" Izzy shouted at him. "Hey!"

"Are you so blinded by your feelings for Clary, you've lost sight of us?" Alec told to him also angry as then he took a deep breath and explained it to him. "Clary snuck out." He gestured at Marley and himself. "We went after her to protect her. I did nothing you haven't done a thousand times before."

"Yes, you did." Jace said angry. "You lost her."

"Enough, both of you." Izzy shouted at them.

Then they calmed down as Jace told them. "Whoever took Clary and Simon must be holding them over a body of water. That's why our Tracking rune won't work." Then a phone went off.

"Clary left her phone in her backpack." Izzy told them as she grabbed the phone and gave it to Jace.

Jace answered the phone call and put it on speaker as he said over the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God it's you." Simon told to them. "It's me, Simon."

"Where are you? Where's Clary?" Jace asked to him.

"I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant, I think? This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake-out." Simon panicked a little. "Him and his buddy, they took us… They us to their hangout and then they told Clary that they'll kill her if they don't find the Cup."

"Just calm down, all right? Tell us what you see." Jace ordered.

"Okay. Uh… Uh, we're definitely on a pier. There's a ton of water. Uh I see lockers and…" Simon told them. "Oh, my… I'm in some sort of torture chamber. There's claw marks all over the wall."

"Werewolves." Izzy told them.

"That's possible." Alec comment.

"Right." Marley muttered.

"Okay, Simon, you need to get more specific." Jace ordered again. "Tell us what you see. Help us find you."

"There's nothing else that can help Wait, hold on!" Simon went through something. "Hold on. I'm at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St. And they have really inexpensive cocktails. Just hurry, just hurry."

"You need to create a diversion." Jace told him. "Stall them."

"How?" Simon asked to him, a little panicked. "All I have are clothes and a lighter."

"Start a fire, Simon." Jace told to him.

"That never works! Have you ever seen an action movie?" Simon comment.

"We're on our way." Jace told to him as then he hang up.

* * *

They arrived at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant, they split up in two group's boys and the girls. Jace and Alec went to find Clary as Izzy and Marley went to find Simon. Then the boys found Clary with Luke, he had her in his arms, Jace warned Alec. "Alec!"

"Got her." Alec called.

"Put her down!" Jace warned, but Luke didn't that, so Jace kicked him in the leg and then punched him in the face, causing him to fall on the ground unconscious. Then Jace looked at Clary. "You okay?"

"I will be. As soon as we find Simon." Clary replied to him.

"Come on." Jace told them as they run away from Luke.

Meanwhile with the girls, Izzy pulled out her whip and throw it on the bars and pulled away, causing the bars break off. Then she let her face to Simon. "I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life."

"I am not!" He told happily to her.

Then the girls helped him to get out of it and went to find the others. They found each other as Simon called out to Clary. "Clary!"

"Simon!" Clary did the same thing. Then they hugged each other.

"Oh, my God." Simon told her. "Are you okay?"

"I was so worried." Clary told him.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going…" Jace reminded them as then they went apart.

"Wait, wait, the box. My backpack." Clary told to them. "I think I left it at the loft."

"No, we've got it." Alec told her. "I didn't screw up everything."

"Let's get out of here, then." Simon told to them.

"Wait, Simon! Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves." Izzy told him.

"This can't be good." Simon comment as they saw green eyes appear.

"We're surrounded." Marley comment.

"Everyone, stay together." Jace ordered as the wolfs were everywhere.

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Simon had to comment.

Then a bigger wolf came out of the Restaurant. "Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader." Jace ordered as the others went to look at it.

"Jace, behind!" Clary called as she had looked behind her. The wolf attacked the Alpha.

"He's challenging the alpha." Alec exclaimed.

"He's helping us!" Clary looked at the scene.

"Or cutting in line to kill us." Simon comment, Marley rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, the fight ended as they looked at the dead man on the ground. "The alpha's dead." Izzy told them all.

"Oh, my God, Luke." Clary exclaimed to see Luke standing there. Then the wolfs behind them, began to howl and went back to human form. "What? What is it?" Clary asked confused. "What's happening?"

"When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha." Jace replied to her. "Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now."

"Clary." Luke looked at her.

"No." Jace told her.

Then Clary reassured him. "It's okay."

"I promised your mother I'd always protect you." Luke told her as then he nearly fall as Clary and Simon rushed to him to hold him up.

"Luke! Oh, my God!" Clary exclaimed.

Alec grabbed Jace by his arm. "Hey we need to get Clary back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business."

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Jace told him determined. "I'm going to help Clary."

"We have to report back to our mother." Alec argued.

"You, Isabelle and Marley can do that." Jace told them.

"Luke…" Clary exclaimed again.

"I'll be fine on my own." Jace told Alec as then he looked at Clary. "His wounds are deep. Only a warlock's magic can cure an alpha's bite."

"We have to get him to Magnus." Clary looked at him.

"Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do." Jace reassured her.

"Clary, we gotta go." Simon told to Clary.

"We have to get him to his car." Clary told them.

"Here, I'll drive." Simon told them as then Jace took over from Simon as they went to Luke's car.

"I got you." Clary told Luke, she was on the other side of him.

"I'm the only one with a mundane license." Simon called to Jace and Clary. "Come on." They arrived by Luke's car went in, then Simon drove away from there.

"Are you two okay?" Izzy asked to her brother.

"I don't know." Alec replied to her.


	7. Of Men and Angels

Back at the institute, Marley went to sleep as Alec and Izzy went on their way in the institute. At least Marley tried to sleep, then she went read a fairy tale story and wondering about her biological parents. She didn't read much about the story, more thinking about her biological parents and her adopted parents, thinking about back when they were killed by demons and her savers Jace, Izzy and Alec. Alec, her mind went to, thinking about her crush on him. She smiled at the thought of him, laying her book down. Then she thought back at the Magnus home, the memory demon, the memory that came out of Alec thoughts. He have a crush on her too, or maybe even loved her, she didn't know. Then she thought about what Clary told to Alec, she was getting angry about it, she didn't even know them and she thought that she knows them, Clary don't know them at all.

Marley sighed as then she heard a knock on her door, pulled her out of her thoughts. She walked to the door and open it, she sees Alec standing there. "Hey, Alec." She said to him.

Alec strode into her room as he announced. "My parents wants me to marry someone and we are needed by Magnus."

Marley looked shocked. "Wait a minute, your parents wants you to marry someone."

"Yes, they want that to restore the family name." Alec told her.

"Well, that weird, do you know why?" Marley asked to him.

"No, but I will find out soon." Alec replied her.

Marley nodded to him, she knew he would do that, but then she remembered that they are needed by Magnus. "You also said we are needed by Magnus."

"Yes, then we can go." Alec said to her.

"Well, I need to change first into other clothing." Marley told to him.

He blinked as he stuttered. "O-okay, then I… I w… will wait outside of you r-room." Then Alec walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Then Marley changed her clothes, into a shirt, pants, high heels and a leather jacket. Then she looked into the mirror, she looked happy, but also full of questions. Then she walked to her room door and opened it, she looked at Alec. "Well, I'm ready, let's go."

"Y-yeah, w-we should go." Alec stuttered while he looked back at her.

Then they walked away from the institute too Magnus's home. Marley was all the way smiling at Alec reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile by Magnus home. Magnus is using his magic on Luke, so he doesn't transform and the poison, that doesn't spread out. Then Magnus called to Clary. "I'm running out of magic."

"What do I do?" Clary asked in a hurry.

"I can't leave him, but the potion stock still needs Komodo scale." Magnus replied to her. "Find it, add the rest when they get here. You'll have to feed it to Luke."

"What about you?" Clary asked concerned.

"I'll hold on as long as I can. Go!" Magnus replied to Clary as then Alec and Marley rushed into the room. They saw that Magnus was getting weaker with his magic, so both of then rushed over to him. "Help me." Magnus looked at the both of them, holding he hand out. "I need your strength."

"Take what you need." Alec told him, grabbing his hand as Marley was on the other of Magnus, grabbed his shoulder to steady him as Alec also did that. Magnus immediately strengthen his magic with the help of both of them, also he felt by her magic that shouldn't be by her, because she is a Shadowhunter right?

Then the boys came running into the room and called out to Clary. "Clary!"

"Do you have it?" She asked to them as she rushed over to them.

"Yeah." Jace replied to her as he gave her the ingredients.

"Thanks." Clary told to him as then she rushed over where the potion was being made. She put it in the potion, she quickly mixed it and gave it to Luke.

It took a few seconds for the potion to work, then it worked as Luke smiled at Clary. "Hey Clary."

Magnus fell almost backwards as Alec and Marley held him up. Then Marley asked to him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He replied a little weak to her.

"Okay." Marley told to him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke was in a bedroom at Magnus, healing and resting. In the other room, Clary was busy cleaning up as then Alec and Marley walking inside the room, Alec began picking up books and gave to Marley as she put in the bookcase. Then Clary called to them. "Alec, Marley wait." Then she looked more at Alec then Marley. "If you hadn't gotten here in time, I… I'm just I'm glad you and Jace are okay now."

"I didn't do this for Jace." Alec told to Clary.

"Then I'm glad you did it for you." Clary told to him. "Also I'm sorry for the other day, I shouldn't have said that."

"Apology accepted." Alec told to her, smiling a little.

Then Jace walked into the room and hugged Alec. "Thank you." He told to him as Alec nodded to him, then he grabbed Marley by her hand and they walked out of the room. Jace turned to look at Clary. "You have an interesting effect on people, Clary Fray."

"He helped save Luke's life." Clary told to him. "You all did. Thank you."

"For what? For running an errand?" Jace joked a little.

"For having my back." Clary replied to him, seriously.

"I'm always gonna have your back." Jace told her also seriously, putting his hand on her cheek.

Then Simon walked into the room and told to Clary. "Clary, Luke's asking for you."

Jace pulled his hand away as then Clary told to Simon. "Yeah. Right." Then she hugged Simon. "Thank you so much." Then she walked out of the room and went to Luke.

"Tell Clary I've got something to do." Simon told to Jace as he walked out of room, but Jace called to him, causing him to stop with walking.

"Simon." He had called, then he didn't know what to say.

Simon a dollar on the couch as he told to him. "It's cool." Then he walked out of the room and going, where ever he wanted to be.

Jace stared after him.

* * *

Not much later, Alec was busy with the couch cleaning up, then Magnus asked to Alec. "You know I have magic for that, right?"

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day." Alec told to him.

"Drink break?" Magnus told to him as he gave the drink to Alec as he stood up and grabbed the drink. "To us."

"Why did you ask for me when Jace and Clary were both here?" Alec asked curious.

"Hmm, Jace didn't tell you? It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway." Magnus replied to him.

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asked to him, but before Magnus could reply, Marley walked into the room. She walked to them as she wanted some answers on her questions.

When she arrived to them, she addressed Magnus. "Hey, Magnus, I uh… I had question."

"Ask away, dear." Magnus told her.

"Uh… Do you have a clue who my biological parents are mind be?" Marley asked to him.

"I know your mother, but she hadn't Runes on her." Magnus replied to her, seriously. "She is a Shadowhunter without Runes."

"Now I have more questions than ever." Marley comment to him, Alec smiled at her.

Then a phone goes off, it was Alec's phone, he quickly picked it up. "Hi, Mother." Pause, then he replied to his mother. "Of course." Then he hang up and looked at Marley and Magnus. "Duty calls."

"Then go to mother dearest, Alec, I want some more answers." Marley told to him. Alec nodded to her as he leave Magnus's home. Then Marley looked at Magnus. "So, my mother, what's her name?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I wanted to thank you who has favorite and followed. And I hope you all like this chapter! And maybe some reviews, but only if they are advice or nice ones, now the mean ones, that would be deleted. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Major Arcana

Marley still looked at Magnus as she waited for an answer. "Your mother's name is Alicia Ravenscar."

Marley nodded to him. "And what did you mean, that she is a Shadowhunter without runes?"

"She didn't want the fighting and the protector for the human beings." Magnus replied to her.

"Sounds like you her pretty well." Marley noticed. Magnus went nervous as Marley noticed that as well. "So you know her."

"Yes." Magnus said slowly.

"Where do you know her from?" Marley asked to him.

Magnus avoided her question as he told her something else as it was also important. "I have sensed magic in you."

"W, what you mean?" Marley asked shocked.

"Well you are what they called, Rare-half Shadow hunter Warlock." Magnus replied to her.

Marley looked at him in disbelieve. "How can I be that?" She asked. "I can't be two at the same time."

Magnus took a step closer to her. "Well you can, you are a very special girl, Marley."

"And how do you know my mother? Who is my father?" Marley asked to him, she wanted to know if she is that special. She wanted to know who her father is as she now know of her mother.

Magnus hesitated as then he began to tell her. "I know you mother, because we were in a relationship."

"But you hate the Shadowhunters?" Marley interrupted.

"Yes, but then 20 years, I didn't much hatred towards them, because of your mother." Magnus explained. "Your mother was quiet special then, she told that, she want to be a shadow hunter and I believed her, until the day she felt she had to betrayed me and…" Magnus trailed off.

"And then what happened?" Marley asked.

"It was year we had been together, the uprising began, that was then she betrayed me and went to Valentine and the circle. That was also the time that she was pregnant with a girl and that girl is you, Marley, when you was born, she had to give you up with everything that was happening." Magnus explained further.

Marley looked disbelieved at him. "No…" She shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know." Magnus replied to her.

"How did you know that she was pregnant and that she gave me up?" Marley had to ask.

"She came to me after she gave you up." Magnus replied to her. "Told me that I'm your father and that I could never find you."

"Then why you never tried?" Marley looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She told me that she would kill you, if I tried." Magnus told to her. "I couldn't do anything."

"Well, I don't want to her as my mom." Marley muttered, but loudly enough to hear. Then she looked at him. "So, you are my dad?"

"Yeah." Magnus replied to her.

"I don't want to meet her, she stands on the bad side. What she said to you she shouldn't have done that." Marley said to him seriously.

"No, she shouldn't have." Magnus agreed.

Marley sighed. "But, now we can get to know each other, you are my dad and I want to know everything about you."

"And I want to get to know you to, little one." Magnus told her.

Then there was a pause as the others came into the room as Clary began talking. "I know where the Cup is."

"Come again?" Jace asked to her as he also walked into the room.

"The tarot cards. My mom, she must have painted them years ago, but the Mortal Cup has to be hidden inside the Ace of Cups. The card looks exactly like it." Clary noticed that they weren't happy. "Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find Dot." Clary realized.

"If Dot had the cards when she was taken, we don't have much time." Jace told them. "If Valentine gets his hands on the Cup…"

"We know. If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyoncé riding on a dinosaur through Times Square." Magnus told them all, he was a little sarcastically as Marley silence looked at all of them. "People would notice."

"But he can control demons. I've seen it." Clary said, looking at Magnus.

Magnus waved it away. "Mmm, paying off a few demons is easy, especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect."

"Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card." Jace joked a little as Marley looked confused at him, not understanding the joke.

"Opening the gates of hell, that's a little more tricky." Magnus continued.

"Valentine doesn't have the cards." Luke told them as he walked into the room. "I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct. When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and I cleared everything out, 'cause I didn't want the Circle to track her."

"That's great." Clary smiled. "This should be easy."

"Hmm, that's what General Custer said." Magnus sighed.

"Magnus is right." Luke agreed. "Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet."

"Discreet?" Clary asked with a smile. "You look like something out of The Mummy movie."

Magnus and Marley shots in laughter as Luke shot Clary a smirk. "We'll go in the morning. Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix."

Then they all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Clary, Jace and Luke left the building as Marley stayed by Magnus, she wanted to know about magic that she have, but she didn't tell them that. Then Magnus looked at Marley. "You want to learn about magic." He guessed.

"Yes." Marley nodded to him. "I want to learn it all, but not the dark magic."

"I understand. You want to defend yourself." Magnus told her.

"Yes, when Valentine comes, I want to defend myself in fighting and in magic." Marley told him seriously.

"Not for revenge?" Magnus checked.

Marley gave her father a look. "No." She told him.

"Just checking, I don't want you to learn the wrong way of learning magic." Magnus told her seriously.

"Okay." Marley told him.

Then they started with Marley's lessons, until she got a text that she looked at, she was needed with Jace and the others. Marley looked up and looked at her father. "Jace and the others need me with them."

Magnus nodded. "Then you shall go to them." He told her.

Marley smiled at her father. "Do you know where the police station is?"

"Yes." Magnus replied to her. "Do you need to go there?"

"Yeah, can you get me there?" Marley asked to him, shyly.

"Yes, are they there then?" Magnus asked to her.

"Yeah." Marley replied to him.

"I will get you there." Magnus told her as then he opened a portal and Marley walked through the portal.

* * *

Marley arrived by the police station as she saw the others also arriving, she walked towards them. "Someone call for backup?"

"Yeah." Jace asked to them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Alec replied to him.

"It's complicated." Jace told them all.

"We found the Cup." Clary told them, important.

"The Cup?" Izzy asked to her surprised.

"Yeah, but then we lost it." Clary replied to her, explaining. "We have to sneak back in the precinct to get it."

"This is a disaster." Alec complained.

"Hey, demon pox is a disaster." Jace said to him. "This is an inconvenience. We just need a plan. That's all."

"What about a glamour?" Marley asked to them.

"We tried that." Jace replied to her. "Anyone working with Valentine will see right through it."

"Can we ask Magnus Bane to portal us inside?" Marley suggested.

"No. That'd be awkward." Izzy glanced at Alec. "Magnus can only portal us to places he's been to before."

Then a phone started ringing. "Not again. Just give me a second." Clary told them as she had grabbed her phone and walked away a little. Then she spoke to Simon. "Simon, this is really not a good time."

"Clary, where are you?" Simon asked to her over the phone. "This is an emergency."

"Simon, are you okay?" Clary asked to him.

"I'm not sure." Simon told her. "I haven't been kidnapped yet today."

"Simon, seriously, what's going on?" Clary asked to him.

"I think I'm sick." Simon replied to her. "Like, really sick."

"Simon, remember that time you thought you had the bird flu?" Clary told to him, seriously. "Okay, just stay off the Internet and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Simon started to explain. "But this time it's different."

Jace grabbed the phone from Clary as she cried out. "Hey!"

"This time I'm really…" Simon continued talking as then Jace hang up for Clary. "Oh, my God. She hung up on me."

"Simon's little problem can wait." Jace told to Clary. "I've got a great plan."

"Oh, there's a first." Clary said sarcastically.

Jace laughs sarcastically to her. "Just follow my lead. Oh, and don't worry, in my plan, no one gets slapped." Then they walked away as Alec, Izzy and Marley goes also into the police station.

Then they were inside of the police station as Alec asked to his sister. "Okay, I'm guessing you're the distraction?"

"Nope. I've decided to grow up, remember?" Izzy replied to her brother as he looked at her. "No more distracting for me. Besides, I don't think I'm her type."

"Oh, crap." Alec muttered as Marley nearly burst in laugher.

"Don't worry, its good practice." Izzy told her brother.

"Huh?" Alec looked at her confused.

"You know, for asking out Marley." Izzy told him smiling as she glanced between them as they both blushed. Then she started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you… What are you doing?" Alec asked to her confused.

"Unbuttoning your shirt." She continued to unbutton his shirt. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Izzy, this is not really my department." Alec said uncomfortable.

"Come on." Izzy told her brother. "You do this sort of stuff all the time."

"You do, I don't." Alec glanced at Izzy.

"It's easy." Izzy told her brother. "Come on." Then the girl watched as Alec walked to woman by the counter.

"Hey. Can I help you?" The woman asked to Alec.

"Yeah, um… You come here often?" Alec tried to flirt.

"I work here." She told him seriously. "What can I help you with?"

"Right, um Right, right, right, yeah, um Yeah, I'm just I'm looking for some information." Alec stuttered at the woman. "Oh, look Oh, wow." Then he pushed the bottle to the table as the papers were getting wet and he looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry." He grabbed the papers. "Let me just get that."

"That's not…" The woman argued with him.

"I'm so sorry. That's such a mess. Let me clean that up." Alec passed her cars to Izzy as she catches it and Marley followed her.

"Uh, it's not working." The woman groaned.

"Okay. Here, let me." Alec told to her.

"No, I got it. I got it. Just go. Go." The woman told to him.

"You sure?" He asked to be sure.

"Go." The woman told quickly to him.

"Thank you so much." Alec grabbed a few leaflets and followed after Marley and Izzy.

Izzy and Marley were making their way to the electronic. Then Izzy opened the door and went over to the box as then she runes it and the lights are going out.

* * *

Then not much later, they were all outside as Alec asked to Jace and Clary. "Did you get it?"

"Theoretically." Clary replied to him.

"Theoretically?" Alec asked to her.

"Yeah. I found the card." Clary replied to him, seriously. "I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's… It's not an exact science."

"Can't you just pull the Cup out?" Alec looked at Clary.

"I can, theoretically." Clary complained. "I just It's not as easy as it looks, Alec."

Then Jace interrupted them. "Listen, you two can discuss theories as much as you want when we get back to the Institute. But right now, considering we just stole from the cops, I suggest we get home."

Izzy's neckless started pulsing. "Guys, I think the mundanes might be the least of our worries."

"Well, at least we know the demon necklace works." Alec told them as Marley grinned.

"Never a dull day." She told them, still grinning.

"Let's go." Jace told them as then they started walking, fast.

"Guys, slow down." Clary complained as she was falling behind them, then she walked into an old lady. "Oh, I am so sorry." She said to the lady. Then the old lady's turned into a demon like face.

"Grandma." Jace told to the old lady as she turned around with her demon like face still on as then he killed her with the seraph blade.

"What the hell?" Clary looked shocked.

"Language." Jace kind of joked around. "Not in front of Grandma."

"How did it find us?" Alec asked to him.

"I don't know, but she brought friends." Jace replied to him.

"Great." Marley muttered.

"How can you tell?" Clary asked confused.

"It's like seeing through a glamour." Marley explained to her. "You just got to pay attention to the details."

"But I can't see anything." Clary complained.

"Behind us." Izzy told them, without looking behind them.

"I… I still can't see them." Clary said as then there were more people coming. "Okay, there's too many people."

"I don't say this often, but I agree with Clary." Alec told them all. "We gotta get out of here."

"Hey, this way!" clary saw a stairs that leads behind the building, when they arrived, she asked to Jace. "What's the Unlock rune again?"

"Open sesame. Go." Jace told them as then he noticed that Alec stayed and pulled out an arrow. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Holding them off." Alec replied to him. "Take Clary back to the Institute."

"No, if you're staying, I'm staying." Jace looked at him. "We fight together."

"Don't be stupid." Alec argued. "If the demons get the Cup, we're dead anyways."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Jace countered.

"You don't have a choice." Alec looked back at him.

"I know you guys are having a moment, okay?" Clary told to the boys. "But we really have to go."

Then Marley looked at Alec. "There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you here all alone."

"You have to go back to the institute, where you are save." Alec explained.

"No, I will not." Marley argued.

"Yes, you will." Alec looked at her, then he glanced at his sister. "Izzy, can you…" He looked back at Marley.

Izzy grabbed Marley as then she told them. "Don't worry. It's not like this is the first time Alec has saved your life. I doubt it'd be the last."

"Go." Alec urged.

"Come safe home." Marley told him, she felt defeated.

Alec nodded at her as then they all walked away from him.

* * *

Then a little later, they had covered a quit bit of ground as then clary had to stop. "I'm sorry, Jace." She looked sorry.

"It's okay." Jace reassured her. "We can take a breather."

"No, it's not that." Clary looked at him.

"I, um I'll scout ahead." Izzy told them.

"I will go with you." Marley said to her as then they walked ahead.

Then Izzy asked to Marley, she had noticed something at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Marley glanced at Izzy. "I found out who my biological parents are."

"Really? Where did you found out?" Izzy asked curiously.

"I just simply asked Magnus." Marley replied to her.

Just then Izzy's necklace began pulsing again as Clary and Jace arrived. "Guys? It's pulsing."

"Again?" Clary asked to her.

"Getting close. Let's spread out." Izzy told to them.

"Izzy, where is it?" Clary asked nervous.

"I don't know." Izzy replied as they all looked around. "It's like they're right here, but I don't see them."

Just then a shax demon jumped on Jace as then he killed with his seraph blade. Clary runs forwards to him, worried. "Are you hurt?"

Jace just merely shook his hand off. "I'll live."

"What are those things?" Clary asked to them.

"Shax demons." Marley replied to her.

"They're like the bloodhounds of the Shadow World." Jace further explained.

"They've been tracking us." Izzy told them seriously.

Clary started to freak out a little. "So what do we do?"

"The Institute's only a couple of blocks from here." Jace replied to her. "We can't lose them, but they won't be able to track us if we split up."

"But, I don't… I don't…" Clary stuttered.

"Clary, you'll be fine. Izzy, Marley and I will draw them away." Jace said to her. "No matter what happens, just keep running."

"They're coming." Marley warned them.

"Jace, I…" Clary got interrupted.

"Run, Clary!" Jace urged her.

Clary started to run away from them.

* * *

Later, back at the institute. Jace was telling a guy about the shax demons. "These tunnels are swarming with Shax demons. If she's down there, it's only a matter of time before they find her. We need to make sure that doesn't happen." Then Jace walked to other two people. "All right, listen up. I want this entire institute on high alert. I don't care what anybody else says, I'll take full responsibility. Right now, Clary is the only thing that matters."

Just then clary shouted to Jace as she walked to him. "Jace!"

"Clary." He looked at her.

"I did it." Clary told him happily. "I got the Cup."

"I don't care about the Cup." Jace explained. "When I came out of the tunnels, I didn't see you. I was worried something might have happened."

"There was a demon." Clary also explained what happened. "Shapeshifter. It looked just like you."

"You all right?" He asked to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced down.

"And the demon?" Jace asked to her worried.

"I sent him straight back to hell." Clary replied to him with a smile.

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" He looked at her.

"I just knew." She told him.

"Really?" He smirked. "Kind of a risk, wasn't it?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise, but I actually do listen to some of the things you tell me." Clary told him. "You just have to pay attention to the details."

"Yeah, well, I told you the first time we met, you have the Sight." Jace told to her. "You're a Shadowhunter, just like the rest of us." Then Clary kissed him as he kissed her back. Alec couldn't look at that, he walked away. Not much later, Izzy and Marley also walked away from the scene.

* * *

Then Marley went to bed, she just have to talk to Alec tomorrow. With that thought about her biological parents, her crazy mother and her warlock father, she falls asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I wanted to thank you who has favorite and followed. And I hope you all like this chapter! And maybe some reviews, but only if they are advice or nice ones, now the mean ones, that would be deleted.


	9. Bad Blood

**Author's note:** Every time I'm writing this I hear this song: www . youtube . com watch?v=GYFJjwXtsU4

* * *

The next morning, Marley walked towards Alec's room. When she arrived, she knocked on his door. Then Alec opened the door. "Marley, good morning." He looked surprised to her this early.

"Morning." Marley told him as she walked past him, into his room. "I have found out who my parents are."

Alec closes the door behind him as then he looked at Marley. "You have talked to Magnus?"

"Yes." Marley sighed.

"And, what did he say?" Alec asked to her.

"My mother is Alicia Ravenscar and my father is Magnus Bane." Marley replied to him. "They know each other very well."

Alec eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

"She is a Shadowhunter without runes and she didn't want the fighting and the protector for the human beings. Magnus had sensed magic in me. They me call, Rare-half Shadow hunter Warlock, so he had told me. He know my mother, because they were in a relationship. Then 20 years, he didn't much hatred towards them, because of my mother. My mother was quiet special then, she told him that, she want to be a Shadowhunter and he believed her, until the day she felt she had to betrayed him and it was year they had been together, the uprising began, that was then she betrayed him and went to Valentine and the circle. That was also the time that she was pregnant with a girl and that girl is me, when I was born, she had to give me up with everything that was happening. She came to him after she gave me up. She had told Magnus that he's my father and that he could never find me. She told him that she would kill me, if he tried. Magnus couldn't do anything." She explained everything to him, then the end her voice creaked a little. Alec came to her and he hugged her. "I don't want to meet her, she stands on the bad side. What she said to him, she shouldn't have done that."

"We should tell the others too." Alec suggested.

Marley looked at him. "To who?"

"To, Izzy and Jace." Alec replied to her.

"Okay." Marley told him. "Are they up yet?"

"Yes. We can go to them now and tell them." Alec suggested to her.

"Okay, let's go then." Marley told him.

Then they went of Alec's room to find Izzy and Jace.

* * *

Then not much later, they find Izzy and Jace, but also Clary stood there. Marley hesitated and she told to Alec. "I don't want to tell Clary, I just don't trust her fully yet."

"I understand, we can tell them later." Alec reassured her.

"Okay." Marley told him, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Then they both walked to a monitor to look at a map as Clary and Jace were talking.

"It just looks like a wine glass." Clary told him.

"That wine glass saved your life." Jace looked at her.

"What if what if I hadn't gotten the Cup out in time?" Clary looked instants worried. "That demon…"

"But you did." Jace told her. "First rule of Shadowhunting when something explodes, just keep walking. Never think twice. Never look away."

"And what's the second rule?" Clary asked to Jace.

Suddenly Izzy grabbed the Cup with her whip as then she walked towards them, with it in her hand. "There's nothing a Shadowhunter can't do in heels."

"Alec, what are you doing?" Jace walked over to Alec as then he looked at him. "You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need angel blood to get past the wards. You know that. No Downworlder can come into the Institute." Clary put the Cup back into the card.

"Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter." Izzy added.

"Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter." Alec looked at the others. "The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave."

"Give it back to the Clave?" Clary looked in disbelief. "No. Not after everything we went through to get it."

"My brother is right. The Cup is extremely important." Izzy agreed with her brother.

"I also agree with Alec." Marley told them.

"Are you agreeing with me?" Alec looked surprised.

"I'm full of surprises." Izzy replied to her brother.

"This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom back." Clary argued.

"I agree with Clary." Jace told them. "We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it. It's our only bargaining chip."

"Look, I know how powerful this Cup is." Clary told them all. "It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drank from it. But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it."

"There you go." Jace told to Alec. "You have her word."

"Follow me." Alec looked at clary as then he walked away, Clary followed him.

They went to the training room, Alec crouched down and unlocked a safe, and it opened as Clary give him the card. Then she told him. "Alec, I realize I couldn't have done any of this without your help. I wanna thank you."

Alec had grabbed the card and put it in the safe as he told her. "Don't misread this as friendship. Since you've arrived, our whole world's been turned upside down." Then he closed the safe and stood. Then he walked away from her.

"It's Simon. Leave a message. Simon, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Been crazy busy. We found the Cup. I have so much to tell you. Call me back." Clary ended the call as then the monitor beeped, Clary looked at the monitor.

"What the…" Alec looked a monitor.

"There's something outside the perimeter." Jace told them.

"I told you…" Alec started to say as then he was interrupted.

"Don't say it." Jace told him.

"What's happening?" Clary asked to them.

"Looks like someone's trying to break in." Marley replied to her.

"Could be the Circle." Izzy added.

"Told you so." Alec told to Jace as they walked towards the door.

"Too soon." Jace told to Alec.

Then they arrived outside, with theirs up as Jace called to the person, with something in his arms. "Don't move."

"Drop what you're holding." Alec told the person as well. "Put your hands up." The person turns towards them, it is Raphael with Simon in his arms.

"Oh, my God, Simon!" Clary cried out.

* * *

They had invited Raphael inside the institute, they went to the basement from the institute. Placing Simon on the table. Then Jace told them. "People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter."

"I'll go. I'll tell 'em we didn't find anything. Nobody will come down here." Alec told them as then he leaves the room and went upstairs.

"I might be a vampire but I was raised a good Catholic." Raphael told them.

"The vampires breached the Accords. Killing Simon is grounds for war." Izzy stated.

"The vampires were not behind this." Raphael told her honestly. "Just Camille. She attacked Simon on her own."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Jace looked at Raphael.

"I could have gotten rid of him, but instead I brought him here." Raphael replied to him. "I don't want trouble with the Shadowhunters."

"Smart decision." Izzy told him, through gritted teeth. Marley just looked at them all, not knowing what to say.

"I warned the mundane to stay away but Camille gave him a taste of her own blood, and like an addict he came back wanting more." Raphael looked at her.

"The only reason Simon ever tasted Camille's blood is because of you." Clary stated, crying. "You kidnapped him! You drug him to Hotel DuMort. You… You delivered him to Camille!"

"I never meant for this to happen." Raphael told her, seriously.

"Simon." Clary cried into Simon's chest. "Simon, please come back, please!"

"There is a way." Raphael told her.

"A way, what?" Jace asked to him.

"A way to bring Simon back." Raphael replied to him.

"You can do that?" Clary asked hopefully.

"He's a fledgling. It's a state of transition." Raphael replied to her. "Your friend can be resurrected."

"No."

"Clary, no."

Clary ignored the cries as she looked at Raphael. "So I could have Simon back? Alive and breathing?"

"That's just it." Izzy stated. "He won't return alive or breathing. He'll be a vampire."

"And not the sexed up, romantic kind." Jace looked at Clary. "The ugly, bloodsucking, coffin-dwelling kind."

"That's offensive." Raphael looked at Jace.

Jace just shot him a look. "Really?"

"Coffin implies wooden box." Raphael replied to Jace. "We have caskets now. They're made of 14-karat gold."

"My bad." Jace told him, sarcastically.

"It's almost sunrise." Raphael looked at Clary. "Simon must be turned into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart."

"And if I do neither?" Clary asked to him.

"His soul will be trapped for eternity." Raphael replied to Clary. "You have till sunset to decide. The clock is ticking."

Then Marley couldn't be there anymore, so she went upstairs.

* * *

Marley went to her room, she grabbed a book and went to read on her bed. Then later she heard a knock on her door, she went of her bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and she sees Alec standing there.

"Hey, Alec." Marley greeted him.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" Alec asked to her.

"No, not really." Marley replied to him as she motion to him to come inside of the room, then he walked inside as she closes the door.

"It's about Simon, seeing him dead?" Alec suggested.

"Yeah." Marley looked at him. "It made me think about my parents, uh, adopted parents."

Then Alec hugged her. "It's going to be okay, I hope."

"That's reassuring, Alec."

"Come on, we can find my little brother."

* * *

Not much later, they found his little brother Max. Then they walked into room where the computers and over stuff were as Max asked to his big brother. "Alec, you think you could get my stele back?"

"They took it away because you nearly burnt down the Mumbai Institute." Alec replied to his little brother.

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident?" Max complained.

"Look, Max." Alec crouched down, making then stop walking, and he looked at his little brother. "Somebody very important is coming to visit. All right? You think you can stay out of trouble for just a couple days? If you do, I promise I'll get your stele back."

Just then someone walked into the institute, it was Valentine. Alec jumped up and had his bow and arrows ready, he shot one them as Marley stood for his little brother, protecting. Valentine grabbed the arrow very fast, then he grabbed his stele, then he hold out his arm and activated a rune. He morphed into a woman. "That reaction time was abysmal." She sighed as then she looked at Alec. "Except for you. I'm Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave." Then she walked to one of the monitors as she sees Maryse with her daughter walking down the stairs. "Maryse. The Clave has ordered me to take temporary control of this Institute."

"Wait a minute. Nobody informed us." Maryse was interrupted.

"The Clave doesn't need to. And, to repeat myself, it's temporary." Lydia told them. "Nothing's been decided yet. But I do need full clearance in order to assess how this Institute is running. Where is Clary Fairchild? I would hope someone here knows."

"She's in the field, training." Alec desisted to speak up.

"You're telling me she's just out and about in the streets of New York? Valentine's daughter?" Lydia looked at him.

"Isn't she also your cousin?" Izzy asked to her.

Lydia turned to look at her. "Distant cousin."

"She's with Jace." Marley told her.

"The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead an unsanctioned raid against the vampires?" Lydia looked now at Marley. "I've read reports."

"Jace might be unconventional, but he's our best soldier." Maryse told her. "If he's with Clary, then she's in good hands."

"I hope so. And for your sake, all of New York." Lydia looked at all of them in the room. "All of your jurisdiction better be well protected."

* * *

"I'm not a fan." Izzy told to Alec and Marley, irritated.

"Me either." Marley muttered.

"Jealous?" Alec asked to the girls.

"No." Marley replied to him as then he phone started to vibrate. "I just don't like her."

"Maybe." Izzy replied to him as they were down the stairs. "How the hell did she catch that arrow?"

When they reached Maryse and Lydia, Alec went straight to the point. "I have something you need to see." A picture of a body appeared on the screen. "Something attacked the Jade Wolf."

"The werewolves' headquarters?" Maryse looked concerned. "Where did you…" But was interrupted.

"Where did you get these?" Lydia asked, finishing Maryse her question.

"Leader of the New York wolf pack." Alec replied to them.

"You're friends with Lucian Graymark?" Lydia looked at him. "An ex-Circle member?"

"How about we send Isabelle, Marley and Alec to investigate?" Maryse suggested. "I'm sure this is linked to…" Again she was interrupted.

"Valentine." Lydia finished. "I need to see it for myself." She walked a little, but then she stopped and looked at Alec. "Are you coming or what?"

Alec rolled with his eyes, but grabbed Marley's hand as they followed Lydia. Marley protested, but Alec told to her to keep quiet. If he was in it, then also was she. Marley sighed, but nodded to him as they were walking. Following Lydia.

* * *

They were walking towards the Jade Wolf as Lydia comment to Alec. "I can see why all the girls in Idris are clamoring to meet you."

"What do you mean?" Alec glanced at her.

"Rumor has it you're looking to settle down, get married." Lydia replied to him as Marley also glanced at her.

"Damn it." Alec cursed.

"Let me guess. Not your idea?" Lydia asked to him.

"Not even close." Alec sighed, making Marley to look at him.

"My parents tried to set me up, too." Lydia informed them.

"And how'd that work out?" Marley asked curiously.

"Not well for them. I made my own path. Married the love of my life John Monteverde. Together we were going to run the Lisbon Institute. And then John was killed. Everything was ripped away. My love, my dream job." Lydia looked at the both of them. "Piece of advice. In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself."

"Lydia, I'm…" Alec looked at Lydia. "I'm sorry." She nodded to him as then they walked inside of Fade Wolf.

When they were inside of the Jade Wolf, Lydia looked at the Forsaken. "It's got some characteristics of a Forsaken. It was human. It was runed."

"I don't know. It was more focused, more determined. It attacked like it had a plan. Plus, a normal Forsaken wouldn't have been so hard to kill." Luke explained. "It took five wolves to take that thing down. Never seen anything like it."

"We'll take the body back to the Institute, do a full autopsy." Lydia declared.

"Oh, hold up. I get that I called you…" Luke told her. "Actually, I called Alec and Marley. But what I didn't want is someone to come down here and just take over."

"Yeah, that's kind of her thing." Marley comment.

"Look, I know I can come across abrasive." Lydia told to them all. "But we're all on the same side here. Can we agree on that? The Institute has the resources to find out what this thing is."

"We have an expert forensic pathologist." Alec looked at Luke. "Highly trained in all the creatures of the Shadow World."

"Do you have one here?" Lydia asked to Luke. "In this, uh, Chinese restaurant?"

"Fine. You win." Luke replied to her. "Just let me know what you find."

"You think Valentine was behind this?" Marley asked to him.

"No question. It's definitely his work." Luke replied to her.

"What do you think he's after?" Alec asked to him.

"Honestly? Me." He replied to Alec.

"So you think Valentine's going after ex-Circle members?" Lydia looked at him.

"I don't know." Luke replied to her. "It might be kind of personal. We have a complicated past. But of course, he could be going after the old crew. I'm sure Valentine has a grudge against anybody who turned against him."

"We'll put extra wards on the Institute." Lydia said to him.

"Right, for Hodge." Alec looked at Lydia.

"And your parents." Lydia looked at him, Alec looked just dumbfounded. Luke and Marley also looked at Alec. "Did they conceal that from you?"

* * *

After they came back to the institute, Marley had now rally enough of the dead people, so she went down to the training room and practice some on her fighting skills. Later came Hodge to the training room, he was practicing on his skills. Just then the wall broke and a Forsaken come towards them.

"What the…." Marley breathed.

Then it began attacking them, Marley bend and attacked the Forsaken as Hodge did the same. The Forsaken attacked back and let Hodge fall on the ground, now was Marley the only one that stood up, it attacked her, she bend down and the again up straight, she kicked it. Hodge stood up as it came for her, he attacked it, making the Forsaken to look at him. It attacked him and Marley, kicking them both on the ground. Then Alec came into the room and he shoot his one of his arrow to the Forsaken. It looked at him, he shoot again, the Forsaken came to him and knocked him on the ground. Hodge stood up again and he attacked it, until he snapped its neck and it fell on the ground.

Then Izzy came into the room running to her brother, she looked at fallen Forsaken and the others as then she breathed out. "Oh, my God!" Then she looked at her brother. "Alec, are you okay?" Alec groaned as he sat up right, but didn't answer her. "Oh, my God." Then she looked at Marley, who also sat up right. "Marley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Marley replied to her as then she looked at Alec and rushed to him. "Alec." She breathed. "Are you okay?" Alec nodded a little as then he grabbed his arm, in pain.

"Oh, my god." Izzy and Marley looked at Alec's arm. Looking worried.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was the chapter, the next part is coming in a month time, maybe earlier. I'm very busy with my school. *Sad smiley.* and with my other stories.

Till the next time, bye.


	10. Rise Up

Alec and Izzy were sitting on a bed as their father helped Alec. Marley stood by them as Alec hissed in pain, then their father told to him. "Don't squirm."

"I'm not. It doesn't even hurt." Alec told to his father as then his phone started to vibrate, he grabbed his phone as then Izzy looked at him.

"No talking just healing." Izzy told to her brother as then she grabbed the phone and motion that Marley must follow her, so she that as Izzy picked the phone up as they were walking in the hallway.

"Alec, I need you." Jace said immediately.

"It's Izzy and Marley." Izzy told to Jace. "We need you. There's been an attack at the Institute."

"An attack?" Jace asked.

"Valentine created a Forsaken that went through the wards." Markey replied to him.

"That's not possible, Marley, Izzy. Nothing can get through the wards." Jace told to them over the phone. "They're… They're warlock spells to defend against all Downworlders."

"Not this one. It had Seelie blood with angel properties. Jace, it went after Hodge and Alec." Izzy told to him.

"And me." Marley told to him.

"Are they okay? Is Alec…" Jace trailed off.

"They're banged up, but they'll live. Hodge killed it. It was after the…" Izzy was interrupted by Clary.

"The Cup." She said.

"Izzy, Marley, I'll be there as soon as I can." Jace told to them as he hang up.

* * *

Not much later Magnus was in the institute, he put some protection spells on the walls of the institute. Then Robert asked to Magnus. "Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?"

"Even my magic has limits. The wards won't hold off that Forsaken attack. But my protections will slow them down." Magnus replied to him.

"Extra time is priceless." Robert told to him, looking at the wall.

"No say that after you get my bill." Magnus comment.

Robert walked past them. "Lydia will take care of that."

"A Forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC May I?" Magnus stepped a bit forwards to Alec. "Uh, free of charge."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Alec reassured him. Marley looked at him as well as Magnus.

"If anything were to happen to you…" Magnus told to him as then he glanced at Marley.

"Magnus I'm good. All right? I gotta…" Alec was interrupted.

"Go?" Magnus told to him. "Of course. You're a busy man. And I should find this Lydia person. Payment upfront is just smart business. Where might I find her?"

"I haven't seen her." Alec told to him. "But if I do, I'll send her your way." Then he walked away from them.

Then Marley spoke to Magnus. "Something fishy is going on."

Magnus motion to her that they needed to go somewhere else. They walked to somewhere more privately. "Something with the clave right?"

"Yeah." Marley looked at her father. "It is, is just with whole place." She made a waved with her arms. "The things that happen, I don't feel safe here anymore."

"With Valentine return and the Clave extreme things, I know that I also wouldn't be safe here anymore." Magnus looked at his daughter. "That's why, I want you to come with me."

"You want me to come with you?" Marley asked shocked.

"Yes, for your safety and I know you are Shadowhunter and you know." Magnus waved with his hand a little. "I want you safe, pumpkin."

Marley looked around to see if there was a Shadowhunter near them, there wasn't, so she replied to her father. "I would love to come with you, dad."

Magnus beamed. "You would love to meet the other witches and wizards and you will be more practicing magic."

"Okay, then I will pack and say to others I'm leaving." Marley told to her father with a smile.

"Then I will put some more of the protection spells on the institute." Magnus looked at her.

"I see you, when I'm done with packing, dad." Marley looked happy.

Magnus nodded to her. "See you soon, pumpkin."

Then Marley walked away as Magnus put on some more protection spells on the institute.

* * *

Arrived in her room, Marley looked immediately through her stuff with a suitcase on her bed. She grabbed at shirt as then she heard a voice behind her. "Marley, what are you doing?" She turned around to see Izzy there.

' _Shit.'_ She thought. _'She doesn't know that Magnus is my dad.'_ Marley looked at her. "Packing, I'm leaving." She replied to her.

"Why?" Izzy asked confused.

Marley sighed. "I don't feel safe here anymore. In the mundane way we pack and leave the place and move else were, but we come a few times back if it feel safe ones again." She explained it to her.

Izzy nodded to her as she understands her, then she asked to her. "Where will you be going then?"

"I'm going to Magnus's place." Marley replied to her.

"Why would you go there?" Izzy asked confused.

"Because, uh, I told you who my biological parents are. Well Magnus is my dad." Marley replied to her as she put a shirt into her suitcase.

"What?!" Izzy asked shocked. "But witches or wizards can't have children."

"Well, my mother broke the code of that." Marley replied to her, sheepishly.

Izzy stood there dumbfounded. "Can you explain?"

"I can't, you have to ask Magnus himself." Marley replied to her while she lied to her. She did know how it happened, but didn't want to her.

"Oh, well I leave you alone with the packing." Izzy told her as then she leave her room.

Marley could pack her stuff now peacefully, without interruptions.

* * *

"She calls Meliorn in and arrests him, then acts like it's all out of her hands." Izzy rattled as then Alec punched the bag, but hurt himself. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, Izzy." Alec looked at her. "It was the Clave that gave the order, not Lydia."

"Are you sure about that?" Izzy asked to him.

Then Jace walked towards them as he asked to Alec. "Hey. You all right?"

"I'm fine." Alec replied to him, irritated.

"I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They're being sent back to Idris." Jace told to them.

"What?" Izzy asked confused.

"Yeah." Jace replied to her.

"Another "order" from Lydia?" Izzy looked at Alec.

"Who's Lydia?" Jace asked confused.

Just then Marley walked towards them as she heard Jace asking a question and replied to him. "She's in charge of the Institute."

"She's what?" Jace asked confused, again.

"Temporarily." Alec replied tiredly.

"And now she's convinced the Clave that Mom and Dad aren't doing their job?" Izzy asked to Alec, angry.

"Well, maybe they aren't." Alec replied to her. "The Institute was under their control when the Forsaken got in."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked, even more confused now.

"Mom and Dad were members of the Circle." Alec replied, seriously.

Jace and Izzy looked at him shocked. "What?"

"They don't have Circle runes." Izzy reasoned.

"That's because they made a deal with the Clave prior to the Uprising. In exchange for their cooperation, they were pardoned." Alec explained it to them.

"You're questioning their loyalty?" Izzy stepped backwards from Alec.

"Valentine is back. The Circle is rising. They're under suspicion." Alec replied to her.

"No way. Robert and Maryse took me in." Jace told to Alec. "They raised me as one of their own. I know what kind of people they are."

"Are you sure?" Alec stepped forwards to them. "They lied to us. For years, they've been telling us how to act. That we have to uphold the Lightwood name. Well, they're the ones who tarnished it. They're hypocrites."

Just then Lydia walked towards them. "You must be Jace Wayland. Lydia Branwell. You're quite the legend back in Idris."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Jace looked at her, his arms crossed.

"Did you tell them?" Lydia looked at Alec.

Then Marley stepped to them. "Tell us what?" She asked to her as she looked at her.

"Lydia and I are engaged." Alec didn't look into her eyes as he spoke.

"We're getting married." Lydia told them happily.

"You're not serious. You were supposed to tell them "no." It's your life to ruin." Izzy told them as then she grabbed Marley by the arm and she took her with her. They walked out of the training room.

"Not sure what to say." Jace comment.

"How about, "None of this matters"? We have to stop Valentine." Alec told to him.

"Finally. Something we agree on." Jace told him as then he also walked out of the training room.

* * *

Izzy turned the monitor on to see Lydia and the guards and they pushed Meliorn on the couch. They looked at it as then Izzy said. "This is insane. We have to put a stop to this."

"Yeah, well, enjoy Portaling back to Idris with Mom and Dad." Alec told to his sister.

"Meliorn is here because of me." Izzy snapped at her brother.

"Alec's right. There's nothing we can do to stop this interrogation." Jace explained.

"You're on Alec's side now?" Izzy asked to Jace.

Alec replied instead. "We swore to protect each other, of course he's on my side."

"I'm not picking sides. Jace Wayland is Switzerland." Jace comment to them.

"We have got to find Valentine." Izzy told them.

"Let's let this play out, Izzy." Jace tried to reassure her. "Meliorn might have some important information."

Them they watched the monitor as then Marley came to them. "What's going on?" She asked as she approached them.

"They are question him." Alec replied to her.

"Why?" Marley asked to him.

"They arrested him, because they think he is working with Valentine." Izzy replied to her, hearing her angry voice in the sentence.

Marley looked shocked at Izzy. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, when you were in my room?"

Izzy looked back at her. "You were packing!"

"Yes, I was, but you could have told me!" Marley snapped a little.

"I was shocked, okay, that you are leaving here." Izzy snapped.

Then boys looked at them shocked. "Leaving?" Alec asked to the girls.

"Yes, I'm leaving." Marley replied to him.

"She going to Magnus." Izzy interrupted.

Jace looked more confused than ever as he asked to Marley. "Why are you leaving?"

"I need some space, Jace. From all of this." Marley pointed al around her.

Then Alec spoke up. "It's, because that I'm getting married?" He pointed at himself. Izzy snarled at her brother angry.

"No." Marley replied to him, immediately. "It's just that, I want to get away from were. I don't feel safe here anymore, okay."

"Why is that?" Jace asked to her.

"The forsaken." Marley replied to him, feeling afraid of it.

"The forsaken is dead, it can't hurt you anymore." Izzy told her.

"I know, I know." Marley looked at her friend. "I'm just afraid and I want to place were I can feel safe again." Izzy nodded to her. "I will still come here, but I won't live here anymore."

"Why leave? Why don't you stay here and feel safe again here?" Alec asked to her.

"I can't answer that, Alec." Marley replied to him, seriously.

"Why?" Alec pressed.

"That's enough, Alec." Izzy snapped at her brother.

Then Marley said to them. "I'm going to my room, you were you can find me, 'till evening." Then she walked away from them all.

* * *

Later that day, Marley was still in her room, now waiting for Magnus to come pick her up. Then he came to her and asked. "Ready, little one?"

"Yes, dad." Marley replied to her father.

Then Magnus opened a portal as then he looked at her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Marley replied to her father.

Then they walked into the portal and a second later they walked the portal again as they were in Magnus home.

"Ah, home sweet home." Magnus looked at his house.

Marley smiled at her father. "It's my home now too, right dad?" She teased.

"Yes, it is." Magnus looked at as then he told her happily. "I will show you your room." Marley nodded to her father as then he showed her, her room. "This is your room, little one."

Marley looked into her new room. "It's beautiful, dad."

"I'm glad you like it." Magnus told to her.

"I do, thank you, dad." Marley looked at her father.

"Well, I will leave you to pack out, then." Magnus told her.

"Okay." Marley nodded at then Magnus leave the room, having her to pack out.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked this chapter!

Until next time, bye.


	11. Author's note

**Author's note:** I am temporarily lay this story on hold. Sorry guys, i don't have inspiration anymore fow now.


	12. This World Inverted

In another world, Marley lives with her father Magnus as he gives advertisements and he does cards readings. Their magic has gone dormant, they didn't use their magic in years. Then there was a knock on the door as Marley open it to see Clary standing there. "Marley what are doing here?" She asked confused.

"Uh, l live here and who are you?" Marley asked to her.

"Clary." Clary looked at her. "Why do you live with Magnus?"

Marley rolled with her eyes. "He's my dad and aren't you full of questions." Then she asked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted a reading from you dad." Clary replied to her.

"Well, you are luck, he's home." Marley told her as then she called to her dad. "Dad, a client for a reading!"

"I'm coming biscuit." Magnus called back.

Not much later, they sat by the table as Magnus did his reading for Clary. "The Lovers. You are in a loving relationship." He grabbed another card as Marley sat next to him, observing Clary. "This man has a strong hold on you. You feel a magnetic attraction to him that you cannot escape. Tonight will define your relationship." Then he grabbed another card. "Oh. You hope he is your soul mate. But secrets revealed will threaten to tear you apart."

Just then a cat jumped on the table. "You don't have a cat." Clary gasped.

"We have two." Magnus grabbed chairman meow. "Chairman Meow and" then he sighed and looked at the other cat. "Church."

"I'm not actually here for a reading." Clary looked at them. "I know you're a warlock, Magnus. I'm a Shadowhunter as well as Marley here."

"There are no more Shadowhunters. Haven't been for hundreds of years." Magnus snored.

"And I'm not a Shadowhunter, I'm a warlock." Marley told her, seriously as clary looked shocked to hear that, but wanted to prove it anyway.

"I can prove it." Clary stood up, turning around.

"All I see, Shadowhunter is you could use a serious tan." Magnus told her as Marley chuckled.

"Right. Bad strategy." Clary muttered. "No runes in this dimension. I'm from an alternate reality." Then she walked to a table and grabbed paper and a pencil as she walked back and started drawing.

"If that were true without an anchor, you'd be assimilating into this world." Marley told her, seriously.

"Believe me, I am trying to fight it." Clary continued to draw. "Which is part of why I need you two help. In my dimension, Shadowhunters still battle demons. And now there is something so much worse." When she was finished, she put the drawing on the table to let see them. "I need your magic to help me stop it."

"We can't help you." Magnus told her, seriously. "Our magic's gone dormant."

"Then wake it up." Clary commanded.

Magnus was busy to make a drink that kick start his magic, he was making the same one for Marley as well. When he was done, he gave Marley a cup. "This better work." He comment.

"What does that do?" Clary asked curiously.

Then they drunk it as then they grimaced as Magnus spoke. "Hopefully kick-start our magic."

"And?" Clary asked to them.

"Give it a minute?" Marley suggested.

"That book is very precious." Magnus comment to Clary as he saw her with the book. 'Warlock spells preserved in all their grandeur."

"It's stunning." Clary comment to him.

"This isn't working." Magnus sighed. "This is the longest I've ever abstained. From a lot of things."

"Yeah, by me either." Marley comment.

"Why don't you just try something simple?" Clary suggested to them. "Move that." Then they tried to use magic, but failed hard, then Clary comment to Magnus. "Usually, you have a little bit more of a flourish to it."

"I do not look like that." He scoffed as Marley snickered.

"Well…" Clary rolled with her eyes as then she told them. "Magnus, Marley, we just have to find the Portal."

"Even if our magic was working, we'd still need an energy signature of some kind to track it." Magnus told her.

"Maybe we try something different." Clary took off her necklace. "I don't know how this came into this dimension with me."

"Because it's of this dimension. It belongs here." Then they both grabbed it as they felt a pulse of magic coming off it. "Oh. Now that's what I'm talking about. We have lift off." Magnus comment to her. "The energy is very faint. It's been dormant for a long time. Like us." He chuckled. "Let's see if we can wake it up." Then they concentrated.

"Can you see it?" Clary asked to them.

"Yes. It's in a subbasement of Fort Knox." Magnus told her.

"Like, literally Fort…" Clary comment.

"No, but it might as well be." Marley told her. "The Institute."

"Why is that a problem?" Clary frowned.

"High tech, high security." Magnus sighed. "Impossible to get into."

"And hosting an anniversary party tonight that I have the hookup to." She told them as then she got a text from Izzy. "Damn." Then she looked at them. "Meet me tonight at 7:00 p.m. at the Institute. Dress to impress." Then she walked out of the room.

Marley and Magnus looked at each other. "Right." Marley comment to her father. "That was one weird woman."

Magnus chuckled. "I know, pumpkin."

"Check it again. I told you, we are on the list." Marley exclaimed to the man.

"You two are not here." The man told them.

Then another man walked towards them as he asked. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This one wants to crash the party." The man replied to him.

"I'll be responsible for this two. Come on in." They waked at as then the man grabbed drinks for them and gave it to them. "To us." He said to them as then he asked. "And you two are?"

"Magnus Bane." Magnus replied to him.

"Marley Bane." Marley replied to him as well.

"Alec Lightwood." Alec introduced himself to them.

"Thanks, but we gotta go." Marley insisted as then they walked away from him, looking for Clary.

Finally they found her laughing as Magnus told her. "Come on, let's go."

"Who are you two?" Clary looked at them, confused.

"Clary, it's us, Magnus and Marley." Magnus replied to her.

"Do I know you?" Clary asked nervously.

"Focus." Marley told her.

"Okay, seriously, let go of me." Then Magnus snapped with his fingers and let a cat. "What is wrong with you? Dude, I…" Then another cat as then a symbol, Clary seemed to focus as she told them. "That was close."

"You're telling us." Magnus comment.

"This way. Let's go." Clary grabbed Magnus hand as Marley sighed and followed them.

Then, Clary opened a door and let through as then she went in it as well.

"What are we even looking for?" Clary asked to them.

"We'll know it when we see it." Magnus replied to her.

"What if this doesn't work?" Clary asked another question.

"It will, biscuit. I can feel it." Magnus reassured her as Marley nodded to her.

Just then, Jace walked down the stairs. "You know, if you were having second thoughts about us, you could have told me, instead of coming down here and hooking up with some random guy."

"Jace, this isn't exactly a good time." Clary told him, seriously.

"Really? You know when would be a good time for me, Clary? Never. Never call me again." Clary wanted to go after him as them as demon come for them, Clary kicked the demon into its stomach as it fell on the ground. Then Jace asked to her. "What the hell is that thing?

"Let's go." Clary called to them all as they ran away from the demon.

Not much later, they stopped as Manus looked for the portal as Marley stayed by Clary and Jace. "It's okay. It's okay." Clary shushed him as then he had a golden glow over him as Clary asked to him. "Jace?"

"Yeah." Jace nodded to her. "You okay?"

Clary nodded to him. "Thank God, it's you."

"Mind filling me in?" Jace asked as then he sees Marley standing there. "Marley, what are you doing here?"

Marley rolled with her eyes. "You are not the first one to ask me that." Then she sighed. "I'm from this dimension."

Before Jace could say anything more, a demon came to them as it throws Jace to the wall as Clary screamed. Jace! Jace?" Then Clary grabbed a broomstick and began fighting the demon, then Jace also grabbed a broomstick and fight beside her. Just then, the demon pulled out, what it looks like a tentacle with a scorpion and on it, from its neck and stung Jace. Clary creamed as Marley was annoyed and used her magic to kill it as it fall on the table, then Clary run to Jace. "Jace. Oh, my God!

"Where's my stele?" Jace grunted.

Just then Magnus came to them as he examined his neck. "It didn't come through with you. You're gonna need more than a stele for that."

"Will Portaling him back to his own body cure him?" Clary asked to him.

"No. Blood travels with you." Magnus replied.

"It's why your angelic powers still work here." Marley added as she also looked at Jace's neck. "The demon venom is in his blood."

"Then we have to get him back to the Institute in our dimension." Clary told them.

"No, we've gotta find Valentine." Jace disagreed.

"Jace, you're in no condition to fight." Clary argued.

"We might not get another chance, Clary." Jace argued back, breathing heavily. "This is too important."

Then Magnus stood up and walked to a corner. "I found it!"

"Come on." Clary helped Jace up from the ground as she let him to where Magnus was, Marley followed behind them. When they arrived, Clary took off her portal shard and gave it to Magnus, so he could activate to portal.

When Magnus opened the portal, Jace told him. "Magnus. You'll have to destroy the Portal after we go through."

"Why?" He asked to him.

"To secure your dimension from all sides." Jace replied, explaining. "Otherwise, if it stays open, you'll be vulnerable to demon attacks again."

"We'll take care of it and the malodorous monstrosity on that table." Magnus told them as then they wanted to go into the portal as he stopped them and said. "Thank you."

"Well, I should be thanking you." Clary smiled at him.

"No you gave our back a life." Magnus explained as Marley smiled at them. "We won't forget it. Now, go."

"Think of your father." Jace told to Clary.

Then they walked through the portal as Magnus and Marley closed the portal behind them.

Back in their original dimension, Marley stood in her room, practicing her magic as then Magnus walked into the room. "Oh, you are practicing your magic." He said to her, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, dad." Marley replied to her father.

"Why not?" Magnus asked curious.

"There is so much that has happened. Jace and Clary are on the run, Alec is getting married and Izzy accused from helping free Meliorn." Marley replied to him.

"And that's why you are practicing your magic." Magnus told her.

"Yeah." Marley nodded to her father.

"Everything will be alright." Magnus reassured her. "In the end."

Marley sighed. "Yeah, I know, dad."

 **Author's note:** The short hold is over and I'm ready to write this story again and I hope you all liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow and review! It makes my very happy if you do that.

Until next time, bye.


	13. Blood Calls to Blood

Magnus opened the door to see Alec standing there, Marley looked up from where she sat and saw also Alec. Magnus let him inside as he walked over to a table and poured himself a drink. "Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?"

"I need to ask you something." Alec went straight to the point.

"Hmm." Magnus sighed as he took his drink into his hand. "Will it take long? I have a life to live, and there's not much for us to talk about."

"It's not about me, or any of that." Alec waved it off. "This is about my sister."

"Oh, I see. Are you referring to the fact that your adorable fiancée has Isabelle on trial for treason?" Magnus sighed and turned to look at him. "What can I do for you, Alec?"

"My sister wants you to be her defense attorney." Alec replied to him. "I said I would ask. But I'm sorry to bother you. I know a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court."

"But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate." Magnus told him.

Alec looked confused at him. "That can't mean a Downworlder."

"The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call the Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So, since, as you all say…" Magnus mimicked elderly man. "'the Law is the Law' there's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole." He took a sip from his drink, before he talked further. "For the right price."

"Name it." Alec told him.

"My daughter's happiness." Magnus glanced at Marley.

"Anything else?" Alec looked at her, before he looked back at him.

Magnus sighed at him. "What else is important to you?" Then he thought out loud. "What else tells me that your sister means enough for you to make a real sacrifice?" He looked at Alec. "Oh I know. Your bow and quiver. How about that?"

Alec heavily sighed as then he told him. "Done."

"Hmm." Magnus hummed, then he took a sip from his drink.

* * *

"Will I survive if I touch it?" Magnus asked as he stood for the sword and the opposite form stood a Silent Brother. Marley smiled at her father's silliness.

"If you tell the truth." Madam Inquisitor replied to him.

"By the power of this sword, do you swear to defend your client with integrity and honesty?" The Silent Brother asked to Magnus.

"No argument from me on that." Magnus comment as he let go of the sword.

"Make your case, warlock." Madam Inquisitor commanded.

"My case is simple." Magnus looked at her. "It is true that Isabelle Lightwood acted against the orders of the Clave by trying to free the Seelie, Meliorn. But she did not act against the interests of the Clave. Preventing the forced questioning and possible death of a Seelie may have saved the Accords."

"We're not here to speculate what might have happened if the defendant hadn't interfered." Madam Inquisitor told him seriously.

"You mean what might have happened if she hadn't stopped the Silent Brothers from torturing a Seelie?" Magnus asked to her.

Madam Inquisitor ignored his question. "I await a valid argument. Do you have one?"

"What you really want is the Mortal Cup." Magnus was getting annoyed/angry. "My client doesn't have it. Since this whole proceeding isn't about what it's really about, I move to have this case dismissed."

"You're out of order." Madam Inquisitor told him seriously.

"No." Magnus sounded angry. "This whole thing is out of order. It's not Isabelle's fault. It's the Cup! Put the Cup on trial!"

* * *

Not much later, Izzy was called forward and sat in a chair next to Madam Inquisitor as Lydia talked to Izzy. "You have led us to believe that you alone carried out this operation. But Clary Fairchild was seen near the City of Bones that night."

"Maybe she was out for a walk." Izzy suggested.

"And you expect us to believe that you distracted the guards, and escaped with the prisoner on your own?" Lydia asked to her.

"Pretty slick, right?" Izzy comment, looking at Madam Inquisitor.

Madam Inquisitor leaned in by her as she told her seriously. "I suggest you think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Mortal Cup to raise an army of rogue Shadowhunters."

"I don't want Valentine to succeed." Izzy told her truthfully.

"Well, that's the first sane thing I've heard from you." Madam Inquisitor comment.

"You know what's insane?" Izzy sighed at her. "Thinking we have the right to treat a Downworlders life as worthless."

Then Lydia interrupted her. "Isabelle, I should warn you that everything you say here will be considered in the verdict."

"Good." Izzy comment as then she stood up and talked loudly for others to hear. "Consider this. Valentine didn't come out of nowhere. We use our angel blood to justify everything we do, just like him. Like him, we forget that we are not only angels. We are part mundane. We can be afraid. And fear makes us cruel. And we turn our fear to Downworlders just as Valentine did. And just as he did we will end up turning on each other."

"You think we're doing that to you?" Madam Inquisitor asked to her, seriously.

"You have to answer that for yourself Madam Inquisitor." Izzy replied, not looking at her.

* * *

Magnus stood up as he told to Madam Inquisitor. "I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand."

"I don't see the relevance." Madam Inquisitor comment to him.

"Well, that makes two of us." Magnus sighed. "I don't see the relevance of this whole trial. Ms. Branwell? If you'll take the stand?" Then Lydia walked to the chair and sat on it as Magnus asked to her. "I just have one question. Why are you prosecuting this case?"

"Answer the question, Counselor." Madam Inquisitor commanded Lydia.

"Because the Law is hard, but it is the Law." Then she sighed. "But that doesn't make it right. We're trying someone for being compassionate, thinking for herself. She saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing."

"That will be enough, Branwell." Madam Inquisitor demanded.

"No it isn't." Lydia disagreed. "I'm looking out at the faces here. A brother and sister who disagree on everything except for how much they love one another and how loyal they are to each other. A man who took this case pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice toward his friends is intolerable. Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts that we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this."

"Those are not the concepts of the Law." Madam Inquisitor looked at her. "Now, enough of this nonsense."

"I agree. The case is nonsense." Lydia stood up. "I withdraw the charges."

The crowd applauded as Izzy hugged first her brother as then she hugged Magnus. Marley came to them as well with a smile on her face. "Silence! Order!" Madam Inquisitor banged on the wood plate as the whole room went silence. "Silence! If you think refusing to prosecute exculpates the defendant, you are wrong. She is guilty. The defense was correct." She stood up, looking at them. "The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within 24 hours, this ruling will be vacated. If not, Isabelle Lightwood will be stripped of her runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever." Then she banged on the wood plate again as the others looked concerned.

* * *

Later, they were in a room as Magnus told to Izzy. "I'm sorry we lost the case."

Marley stood by her father, the others let her into the room as Magnus demanded them as then Izzy looked at him. "Yeah but at least we lost it with style."

Just then, Alec walked into room with news. "Jace and Clary are back. They gave the Cup to Lydia. You're free to go."

Izzy rushed over to her brother and hugged him. "You were right, they came back. You knew!"

"Oh, I didn't actually." Alec comment.

"Well, my work is done here. Walk us out, will you? We have some business to settle." Magnus told to Alec as then he and Marley walked out of the room.

"Go. I'll be fine." Izzy told her brother as he nodded to her.

Then Marley told her father. "Wil you portal me home?"

"Of course, pumpkin." Magnus replied to her as he opened a portal.

"See you home, then." Marley smiled at her father and walked through the portal. Alec as was too late to talk to her, Magnus just sighed heavily as he shook his head.

* * *

Marley didn't wait for her father to come home as she walked to her room as then she changed her clothes and went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow and review! It makes me very happy if you do that.

Until next time, bye.


	14. Malec

Magnus and Marley were sitting by the table as Clary and Jace came to them.

"Morning." Clary greeted them.

"Morning." Jace greeted back as then he asked. "You just come from training?"

"Yeah. I'm, uh, workin' on my right hook." Clary replied as little uncomfortable.

"Good." Jace told her also uncomfortable. "That's a good punch."

"Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm workin' on it." Clary agreed with him.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Marley comment as she had heard that they were brother and sister.

"While this conversation is no doubt scintillating, remind me why we couldn't do this at my place?" Magnus looked at them. "At least there we'd have cocktails."

"It's 9:00 in the morning." Clary pointed it out.

"Oh, it's happy hour somewhere, my dear." Magnus smiled at him.

"I agree." Marley muttered.

"We invited you here, Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He's an important part of this mission." Jace told to him.

"And I'm here to help you guys." Marley looked at them.

"Well, then, where is our tardy little tutor?" Magnus asked to the others. "There are certain individuals that I'd like to avoid, so let's make this quick."

"So do I." Marley looked at her father.

Just then Hodge walked towards them. "Pardon the delay, Magnus. I was following up on a lead." Then he showed on screen three warlocks. "Now, we've narrowed down our list of warlocks to these three."

"Why is Ragnor Fell up there?" Magnus asked as he pointed on the screen. "He's not more powerful than I am."

"Well, some would disagree. He is older than you." Hodge stated.

"Certainly not wiser." Magnus comment.

"Who is Ragnor Fell?" Clary asked clueless.

"The former High Warlock of London." Jace replied to her.

"And one of my oldest friends." Magnus added. "Very prickly, likes to keep to himself."

"Okay, look." Hodge told to them. "We just need to figure out which one of these warlocks had enough access to Jocelyn that they could create the potion for her without anyone discovering what they'd done."

"By the early '90s, Ragnor was a professor at the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris." Magnus informed them.

"Isn't that when my mother lived there?" Clary asked to them. "Could he have made the potion for her?"

"The little bugger!" Magnus realized something as then he explained it to them all. "That's why he hasn't responded to my fire message. Ever since Valentine began hunting warlocks, Ragnor's been holed up in his secret country house just outside of London. For all I know, Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy by Valentine to lure him out of hiding. We'll have to confront him face-to-face."

"You're going on this mission?" Hodge asked surprised.

"Of course!" Magnus replied to him. "I'm the only one Ragnor trusts." Then he stood up. "Besides, I've played my last hand here. Even I know when to fold."

Then Alec and Lydia walked towards them as Lydia comment. "Magnus, I didn't know you were here."

"That was the point." Magnus glanced at his daughter, who shifted uncomfortable.

"We're just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave who arrived early for tomorrow's wedding." Lydia smiled at him. "How long are you staying?"

Then Alec interrupted as he asked. "What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting."

Clary walked towards them as she replied, explaining to them. "Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're just bringing him back to the Institute."

"How can I help?" Alec asked to them.

"We're just recovering a warlock, Alec." Jace replied to him. "We got this covered."

"Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet." Magnus added to Alec as Marley face palmed. She held herself quiet as Magnus didn't, he had her happy and right now she isn't. "You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly-crafted image now, do you?"

"Again, lovely seeing you, Magnus." Lydia comment to him as then she and Alec walked away from them.

Then Magnus and Marley walked away as well as then they heard Jace saying to Clary. "Get ready. We leave in an hour." They walked away from the room as well.

Magnus opened a portal as then they went home for a bit, waiting for Jace and Clary to be ready.

An hour later, Magnus, Marley, Jace and Clary went through Magnus's portal. "Ragnor's house is just across these fields."

"Let's make this quick." Jace told them as they began walking. "We'll talk to Ragnor, then Portal him back to the Institute before anyone knows we're gone."

"So brother and sister, huh?" Magnus asked to them.

"Father and daughter, right?" Clary asked boldly to Magnus and Marley, who looked at her in shock.

"What?!" Marley asked shocked.

"In the other dimension, you were father and daughter, I'm guessing that you two are as well in this dimension." Clary replied to them.

Magnus and Marley looked at each other. "Yes, we are father and daughter." Magnus replied to her.

"How?" Clary asked to them. "Warlocks can't have children."

"My mother broke the code of that." Marley replied to her.

"And I don't wanna talk about it." Jace interjected, about Magnus question earlier.

"What, so we're just gonna be work buddies now?" Clary asked to him. "All about the mission, and totally ignore the huge bomb that just dropped on us."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." He stopped with walking as he looked at her. "What do you want me to say, Clary? That I was attracted to my sister?"

"Point of fact, brother and sisters are often attracted to each other." Magnus pointed out. "I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt…"

"Dad that's not helping." Marley looked her father, gladly that she could call him that finally in front of them as she really wanted them sometime.

"Maybe this will all make sense when we wake up Jocelyn." Magnus said to them. "Since she is Jace's mother as well, perhaps…"

"Don't say that again." Jace looked angry at him. "Maryse is my mother. At best, Jocelyn is the woman who abandoned me."

"Hey, that is not true." Clary defended for her mother. "My mother would never abandon her son. She thought you were dead."

"Or maybe she just didn't want me." Jace comment.

"You don't know her, Jace." Clary told him.

"That's right, Clary, I don't. Do you?" Jace looked at her.

"I'm sorry I asked!" Magnus exclaimed. "I came with you to escape my daughter's relationship drama, not get a front row seat to yours."

Just then Jace heard something. "What was that?"

"Nice try, Jace." Clary told him. "You're not getting out of this conversation that easily."

Magnus saw the green fire coming their way. "Look out!" then he grabbed his daughter away from the fire as Jace grabbed Clary and they were getting away from the fire as then Magnus comment. "Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair."

"Why is the fire green?" Clary asked as she looked at the green fire.

"It's a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through." Magnus explained as then he asked to them. "Are you ready?" They all nodded him.

Then they walked through the fire as then Clary was all alone. "Jace? Magnus? Marley? Where are you?" Then she a house. "Ragnor Fell." Then she runs towards it as she sees the was open. "Ragnor? Ragnor?" She pulled out her seraph blade. "Hello? Is anybody home? I need your help. Ragnor, I know you're here. I just need to find my friends." Then she heard a clinking sound and walked towards the painting. "Nice try, Ragnor." Then she pulled him out, he falls on the ground.

"Well done Clary Fairchild." He said to her, then he let her to the living room. "I've been expecting you. You have Jocelyn's talent, I see. Only a true artist would notice the subtle changes in my eyes." Then he looked at a chair. "Yes, I know. I need to work on not moving my eyes, you don't need to remind me."

Clary looked at him weirdly, but shrugged it off as she asked to him. "You knew my mom? So you made the potion that put her to sleep?"

"At her request, yes." Ragnor replied to her. "And I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to me looking for the antidote." Then he pointed at a bench. "Please, sit."

"My friends, Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane and Marley Miller." Clary told as she sat on the bench. "They were with me, but I lost them in the fire."

"Let me do this my way!" Again he looked at the chair, then he looked at her. "Your friends, are they true?"

"Magnus said he's known you for centuries." Clary looked at him as I he was crazy. "He sent you a fire message."

"This is not an act." Ragnor looked at another chair. "It is not an act! It is essential."

"Okay, what is your deal?" Clary stood up. "My friends are missing and if you can't help me, I'll find someone who can."

"What is it worth to you?" Ragnor asked to her.

"You find my friends and wake my mother." Clary replied to him. "I'll give you anything."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He told her as then he snapped with his fingers, revealing Magnus, Jace and Marley.

"Honestly, Ragnor, was that nonsense necessary?" Magnus asked as he stood up as well as Jace and Clary.

"Of course." Ragnor replied to him. "She offered me anything. You were only up to a timeshare of your flat in Paris. Yawn."

"All right, enough with the warlock games." Clary told them as then she looked at Ragnor. "Can you really wake my mother?"

"Not without the Book of the White." Ragnor replied to her.

"What is the Book of the White?" Jace asked to him confused.

"It's an ancient book of warlock magic containing spells more powerful than most warlocks could ever imagine." Magnus replied instead.

"I possessed the book when your mother came to me, and I used its contents to create the potion." Ragnor looked at Clary. "Regrettably, I no longer have the book. I asked Jocelyn to hide it that Valentine might never find it."

"Ragnor, please, I have to get my mom back." Clary pleaded. "Is there any way to get the Book of the White?"

"Possibly. I may have something that can help us." Ragnor told her as then he ran off. "Won't be but a moment."

"What do we do if he can't find the book?" Clary asked concerned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Jace reassured her.

"It's a bit drab, isn't it?" Magnus asked to them as Marley looked at her father confused.

Then they hear Ragnor screaming, they all looked up to see he had a demon on his face. Then he fell on the ground, from the balcony as the demon disappeared.

"Ragnor!" Magnus shouted at him as he rushed towards him, then he held him up a little. Ragnor had a bad wound by his neck.

"Shax demon." Jace said as he and the girls rushed over as well.

"Creature took me by surprise." Ragnor gasped as he looked at Magnus.

"How could a Shax demon get past Ragnor's wards?" Clary asked to them.

"It must have followed us." Jace replied to her. "Jumped through when the fire wall reset."

"Be still, my little dear cabbage." Magnus tried to him with his magic. "Your wounds are deep. Hold on, please." But it didn't work as then Ragnor took his last breath. "No, no, no. For centuries, this man knew me better than anyone."

"Magnus, I'm so sorry." Clary told him.

"We have to leave, now." Jace told her.

"We can't." Clary argued. "Not until we find whatever it is Ragnor said could help us locate the Book of the White."

"It's too dangerous." Jace argued back. "If one Shax demon found us, you can bet there are more on the way."

"We have to try!" Clary looked at him.

"We don't have time to scour through mountains of Ragnor's stuff." Jace sighed.

"Get back to the Institute." Magnus told them as he opened a portal, without looking at them. "I'll transport everything back to my place, and find what you need. Now, leave me to take care of my friend."

"I will stay with him." Marley told them as they nodded to her. "And don't tell anyone that Magnus is my father." Again they nodded she smiled at them.

Clary looked at Magnus. "Magnus, I am…"

"Go!" Magnus interrupted her as then they walked through the portal and disappeared from that place, then the portal closed.

Marley and father went to the wedding form Alec and Lydia, they were a little too late as it was quiet. They walked through the door as Marley locked her eyes with Alec. Then Maryse came towards them. "Magnus, leave this wedding now." She ordered him.

"Maryse, this is between Marley and your son." Magnus glanced at his daughter. "We will leave if he asks us to."

Marley looked at Alec, who talking to Lydia, he kept glancing at her. She didn't know what was going on with the conversation, it was clearly that it was about her. Then Alec started to walk towards her as then his mother asked to him. "Alec, what are you doing?"

"Enough." Alec hushed his mother as the continued to walk towards Marley. When he was by her, he pulled her into a kiss as her father watched them kissing, he stepped a few away from them as he felt awkward around the kissing people.

Then they pulled away as Marley told breathily. "You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

"Yeah." He looked at her as then he glanced at his parents. "What did I just do?"

Then Izzy walked towards them. "Alec, I am so proud of you." She said to him as she smiled at her brother.

Then Simon walked towards them. "Guys, that was incredible." He told them. "It was like watching the live version of The Graduate." Then he told them about the movie and that they like the characters. "You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? You were Ben. Elaine! And you were Elaine. I mean, a… a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar, though, you were like Ben! And then and then now, you're both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like… "What're we gonna do now?" You know?"

"Who invited the vampire?" Alec asked to them.

"Seriously?" Simon huffed.

Then Magnus and Marley walked towards Clary and Jace. "Much as this will shock Alec, our visit tonight wasn't all for him." Marley looked at them. "We need to speak privately."

They walked to the Training room as Marley looked at her father as basically asking him for to use magic, Magnus glanced around and saw no other people, he nodded to her. Marley snapped with her fingers as stuff appeared on the table. The others looked amazed, but they didn't noticed there a camera by them, who was filming around them.

"I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor's belongings." Magnus explained as the others looked at the stuff. "But I can't determine which will lead to the Book of the White."

"Wait, this bookmark." Clary grabbed the bookmark. "I've seen it before. In the alternate dimension you showed me a book of spells, and this was in it. It must have been the Book of the White."

"If that's the case, we can use the bookmark to track the owner of the book." Alec suggested.

"Okay." Jace went to grab the bookmark, but then it was snatched by Magnus.

"Warlock tracking is stronger." Magnus told then as then he concentrated. Then he gasped as he told them. "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is I know the owner. The bad? It's Camille."

"Camille?" Clary asked to him.

"Looks like Raphael has her locked up in the basement of the Hotel DuMort." Magnus replied to her.

"Well, after I punched her, there's no way she'll help me." Clary told them.

"She won't have a choice." Jace told her.

Not much later, Marley and Alec were alone in the room. "I'm so glad we got away from that crowd and all those people. So intense."

"I have to hand it to you, Alec you certainly know how to make a statement." Marley comment to him.

Then his parents came towards him as his mother asked to him. "What have you done, Alec? To us, this family?"

"This isn't about you." Alec replied to his mother.

"Of course it is." Maryse looked angry. "You are either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start. And now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"I'm the same person I've always been." Alec told his mother seriously. "Now everything's just out in the open."

"And all for a Ravenscar daughter." Maryse said in disgust as then she stormed away. Marley looked in shock that the fast Maryse knows her mother.

"Just give her time." Robert looked at his son.

Alec sighed heavily. "And you?"

"I don't really understand this." Robert explained to him. "But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?"

"Love? What? No." Alec tried to explain to his father. "No, it's… it's, uh, it's sort of a different It's not…"

Then Marley stepped in. "It's all very new."

"Right." Robert told to his son. "I better go check on Mom." Then he left to find Maryse.

"You know what I just realized?" Marley comment to him, smiling. "We still haven't gone on our date yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Alec looked at her. "You wanna I don't know, get a drink sometime?"

"I would love that." Marley replied, smiling.

"Great." Alec smiled as well.

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow and review!

Until next time, bye.


	15. Morning Star

Marley was pacing around as she waited for Alec to show op in the hallway. Then finally he came as she asked to him. "On a scale of one to ten how unpleasant was it?"

"Off the charts." Alec looked at her. "Yeah, I've never seen them so angry."

"Just give them some time." Marley told to him.

"You're immortal." Alec looked at her. "Time is on your side. After what I did I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

"Alec, don't underestimate a parent's love." Marley sighed. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"Everything happened so fast." Alec explained it to her. "I didn't have time to think. I just wanna make sure Lydia's okay. Now I owe her so much."

"We owe her." Marley nodded to him. "What she did was nothing short of heroic. Hey, look, maybe we can slow things down? Why don't we start with that date you owe me?"

"Yeah, let's do that." He agreed with her.

"My dad know this great Ethiopian place on 44th…" Marley began to talk as then she was interrupted as Alec had opened a door with Lydia laying on the ground.

"Lydia!" Alec rushed over to her as Marley followed him, then he sat on the ground as he pulled out his stele and went over her healing rune. "Go get help." Then he looked up at Marley, she nodded to him as she rushed out of the room as Alec looked at Lydia. "You're gonna be okay."

"Hodge." Lydia spoke as then she went unconscious again.

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Marley waited for Alec to arrive as they looked at the cameras. Not much later, Alec arrived as Clary asked to him. "How's Lydia?"

"Better." Alec replied to her as then he glanced at Marley. "Magnus is doing what he can to help her, but it's bad." He added. "And the Cup is definitely missing."

"So is Hodge." Jace told them.

"Maybe he was attacked, too." Izzy suggested it to them, sitting in front of the computer.

"Maybe he's the one who attacked her." Clary stated.

"Hodge?" Izzy shook her head. "No way. We've known him our entire lives. He would never do that to us." Then they watched the security camera and saw Hodge slapping Lydia making her fall on the table and he grabbed the cup.

"I led him right to the Cup." Jace said shocked.

"We treated him like family." Alec comment with an angry voice. "How could he do this to us?" then Izzy switched the camera's and they saw Hodge standing by Clary's mother.

"That's how." Marley asked. "What is that ring?"

"Looks like he's talking to someone." Izzy replied as then they saw Hodge pulled out his bag the cup and held it up.

"And I can bet who it is." Jace told them all.

"Valentine." Clary guessed.

"Well, that explains how he deactivated the Punishment rune, but it doesn't explain where he got the ring." Alec told them.

"You think someone smuggled it past the wards?" Marley asked to him.

"Maybe." Jace replied to her. "Hodge wasn't the only ex-Circle member around here."

"Look, I know I don't always see eye to eye with my parents, but I know they're not traitors." Izzy looked at Jace.

"Really?" Jace comment. "Isn't that what you just said about Hodge? It'd have to be someone we trusted, but if there was an intruder inside the Institute, we would have found them by now."

"What about the Forsaken attack?" Clary thought out loud.

"No." Alec replied to her. "We killed that thing, and I didn't see a ring."

"He didn't have one during the autopsy, but maybe there's something in the footage." Izzy told them as then she fast forward the footage of Hodge fighting it.

"Go to the other camera." Alec commanded as Izzy changed the camera as they saw Hodge take the ring of the Forsaken.

"There." Jace pointed it out.

"So, it wasn't a random attack." Clary told them.

"He was just the delivery boy." Jace spat out.

"If he gives that Cup to Valentine, he'll create an army of Shadowhunters." Alec sighed at the thought of that. "With that kind of power behind him, he'll kill thousands."

"He'll kill thousands just creating the army." Izzy pointed it out. "Most mundanes won't survive that."

"We won't let that happen." Jace told them. "I'm gonna make sure of it." Then he walked away from there.

Later that day, Marley and Magnus went to their home as Magnus had healed up Lydia. Marley was in her room, when her friends and Camille came into their home, Marley walked out of her room to see them as Camille spoke to her father. "So, Magnus, how long has it been? One hundred? One hundred fifty years?"

"One hundred and thirty-eight." Magnus replied to her. "Oddly, I haven't missed you."

"Of course you have, my love." Camille told to him.

"Disgusting." Marley comment to them.

"All right, you two can catch up later." Clary pointed it out. "Right now, we need to find the Book of the White."

"And you will, but not without payment." Camille looked at Magnus. "You of all people should understand that."

"Of course." Magnus asked to her. "And what is it you require?"

"A clean slate." Camille replied to him.

"She wants a Writ of Turning-Me-Into-A-Vampire." Simon told him.

"And we need you to draft it." Clary comment to him.

"Hmm. I thought I was done with you." Magnus sighed.

"We'll never be done with each other." Camille chuckled.

"I'm gonna call for backup." Izzy announced as then she walked away out of the room.

"Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clary looked at him as he nodded and they went out of the room as well.

"You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?" Camille asked to Magnus.

"Upset?" Magnus told her. "No. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago."

"Love is fleeting." Camille told him, noticing Marley standing there, looking at them. "Even more so when you're immortal."

"And yet true love cannot die." Magnus comment.

"But people can." Camille told to him as then she pointed at Marley. "And she."

"I'm his daughter." Marley spat out, which to Camille amused, she laughed. She didn't believe her.

"People are more than just toys for your amusement." Magnus told to her as he was finished with the document as he went over to his daughter.

"Hundreds of years old and still so naive. You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it. Or do you think you already have?" Then Camille sniffed in the air. "Angel blood." As then she kissed him.

"Disgusting." Marley looked at them as Alec and Izzy walked into the room.

Magnus pulled away from Camille as he looked them. "Well, this is awkward."

"Yes, it is, dad." Marley comment, annoyed.

"Where's the book?" Alec asked to them.

"It's complicated." Magnus laughed nervously.

"Clearly." Alec comment.

"I have it." Camille comment.

"And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom." Magnus told them.

"And her freedom requires a lip-lock?" Izzy comment, annoyed.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners." Alec told them.

"Prisoner?" Camille chuckled. "I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world. You need me. You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last."

"Say that again you won't last." Izzy comment.

"I'd say he's about 20 years from male pattern baldness." Camille looked at Alec.

"I don't have time for this." Alec asked to them. "Where's Clary?"

"Follow me." Marley replied to him as they went to another room.

"Alec, did you find Hodge?" Clary asked to him.

"Yeah, but Valentine has the Cup." Alec replied to her.

"What?" Clary looked at him. "We're too late. Where's Jace? Is he okay?"

"He went after Valentine by himself." He replied to her. "It's like he's totally lost it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"We need to find Jace." Clary panicked a little. "He's in a dark place. We don't know what he's gonna do."

"Luke is out looking for him." Alec told her calmly. "Jace wants us to stay on mission. That means we have to find the book."

"He's right." Simon told to them. "We have to wake up your mom. It's our only way to stop Valentine."

Then Camille burst into the room as she held up the document. "Ready to sign?" She looked at Simon.

"I'm done with her already." She comment to Alec, who nodded to her in agreement.

"Take us to the apartment, give us the book, then you can have your pardon." Simon offered to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Camille sighed.

"Good." Simon told to her as they all walked out of the room.

"I thought the underground parking was nice." Simon said to them as they went out of the elevator in Camille's home.

"Wow. You've got a lot of books." Alec told to her as he looked around him.

"I've got a lot of time on my hands." Camille comment.

"Welcome home, Madame Belcourt." A guy told to her.

"This place creeps me out." Izzy comment.

"Yeah." Alec told to them. "Let's check the perimeter."

"Good idea." Magnus agreed. "If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve." He grabbed his daughter's hand as they leave the room.

Not much later, they were captured and brought back to the others as Valentine was talking. "See, you are strong, but they make you weak." He looked at Jace.

"Let us go." Clary looked at Valentine. "You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it."

"Ah, Clarissa." Valentine looked at her. "So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. It's fated." Then he looked at Jace. "You ready?"

"If I go with you promise me you won't hurt them." Jace looked at him.

"You have my word." Valentine promised him.

"This is insane." Clary stated.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Jace looked at her.

"Jace what are you doing? You can't be serious!" Clary's voice broke. "Valentine is wrong. You're not like him. I'm not. You're not!"

"You don't know that, Clary." Jace told her. "You don't know that."

"Let them go." Valentine ordered his followers.

The others were released as they went to him as Jace pulled out his arms. "Get back, get back. Alec, I mean it."

"Jace. Jace…" Clary whispered as he went into the portal with Valentine and his followers, Clary rushed forwards, but was stopped by Alec. She looked at him as the portal was gone. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Alec told her. "If you enter a Portal not knowing where you're going, you'll be stuck in limbo forever." Then Clary started sobbing in his arms.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Clary asked to Magnus as she handed over the book. They all were in the large room with the computers and all that stuff.

"Let us hope." Magnus replied to her as he opened the book. "Jocelyn!" Then he started talking in another language.

Not much later Jocelyn was free as Luke got her, before she fell into the ground. "I got you." He told her.

"Luke." Jocelyn whispered to him as he let her stand. Then she looked around her as her eyes landed on her daughter.

"Mom. Mom!" Clary cried out as she hugged her mother. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh…" Jocelyn told her daughter. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your past."

"No, not now." Clary said to her mother "I have had enough for one day. We can talk about all that later. Right now, I just I just really need my mom."

"It's okay." Jocelyn reassured her daughter.

Clary had her mother back.

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked this chapter! As this is the last chapter from this book. The next book will be called: When things get complicated.

Until in the next book, bye.


End file.
